


Sugar & Spice

by KwanMarkhyuck



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Gangs, Kang Yeosang is Bad at Feelings, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, M/M, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Rich Park Jimin (BTS), Rich Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Rich Park Seonghwa, Shy Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwanMarkhyuck/pseuds/KwanMarkhyuck
Summary: Park Seonghwa is the cute, flirty barista that is secretly a rich son of a huge business; trying to stay undercover and be a normal teenager for once.Kang Yeosang is a shy teenager with a bunch of loud-ass friends willing to embarrass him in front of crowds of people and that one cute barista.Will Yeosang finally man-up and ask the cute guy for a drink or will Seonghwa have to take it into his own hands?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 9





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this and remember, this story is purely fiction :) <3

Seonghwa tugged the thick fur coat he was wearing closer around his body, savouring the slight warmth it gave him in the chilly afternoon. 

He was currently on his way to his work: the coffee shop just down the street of his new apartment building. 

He had just moved into the building and had immediately signed up for a job because although he was _very_ well off, he wanted to be an independent person that didn't rely on his 'daddy's bank account'. 

He hated that his parents didn't teach him how to do simple things like cook and wash his dirty washing because now he had to learn how to do that himself. He thought that it just wasn't fair because if there was someone who knew what it was like to be pampered; it was Park Seonghwa. 

Park Seonghwa was one of three sons of the famous CEO of a huge business company that shipped things worldwide and everyone knew his Appa's name. _Everyone._

It was just lucky that no one knew what Seonghwa looked like as he never really did have a reason to leave the house; he was home-schooled as his parents could afford a way better tutor than any _teacher._ He had everything he could ever need at home and since he was the youngest of three, he was spoiled by his parents. 

His two older brother's — Park Jinyoung, who was the oldest and Park Jimin; the middle child, was perfect and smart. They went to high-class schools because unlike their little brother; they had a choice if they wanted to go to school or stay home. And they both had chosen school.

So, Seonghwa was forced to sit alone in the house, waiting and waiting for his tutor to come and give him lessons then wait for his parents to get home from work and his brothers to get home from school. 

His parents were always the last to come home and they would always come home at separate times; acting as if they didn't know each other. 

Seonghwa now knew that it was because his Eomma had cheated on his Appa for no other reason except that he didn't fulfil her sexual desires because he worked too much for her. Seonghwa had also heard her complaining about his Appa to a maid once when he was sixteen. 

_"I just don't see the whole deal with him, Mary."_ She had told the maid, rolling her eyes as Mary cleaned the shelves with pursed lips. Seonghwa's Eomma was sitting comfortably on the couch, legs folded neatly beneath her. 

_"What don't you see, Madam Park?"_ Mary had replied, curtly and Seonghwa's Eomma had scoffed. 

_"Why our sons adore him so much and like me less. I mean I'm better than him in so many ways and well — he's not very smart. He's not very capable with the children either."_ Seonghwa's Eomma had said and Seonghwa had left straight after; unable to hear the false accusations his Eomma was spewing about his Appa. 

They always had problems when he was younger; always having petty arguments and _way_ over half of the arguments were caused by his Eomma. 

Seonghwa didn't understand why his Eomma hated his Appa so much. 

_"I and your Eomma weren't meant to be together, Hwa."_ He remembered his Appa telling him when he was six, rocking them back and forward while his Eomma was upstairs doing something useless. 

His Appa had always been the more thoughtful one and the most caring out of Seonghwa's two parents: always coming up and tucking them in and kissing their foreheads. Whispering an 'I love you' sweetly — sometimes even singing a little lullaby for the younger to drift off to sleep. 

It wasn't because Seonghwa was more favoured than the other two — his Appa only sang to Seonghwa because Seonghwa was the only one that asked for it. His Appa sang to Seonghwa while the other two siblings asked for a bedtime story, cuddling a pillow as they listened. 

Seonghwa only asked for a lullaby because he had always had trouble getting to sleep and they later found out that Seonghwa had a case of insomnia. 

Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as his parents feared, but it gradually had gotten worse, so sometimes Seonghwa had to take sleeping pills. This was so that he wasn't tired in the morning, dying from exhaustion. 

His case of insomnia was Onset Insomnia — difficulty falling asleep at the beginning of the night. 

His Appa had rocked him back and forward that night, waiting for the maids to call them for dinner while his brothers were upstairs, doing homework. His Eomma was doing who-knows-what, but Seonghwa didn't really care — he had always had a deeper bond with his Appa. 

_"I don't understand, Appa."_ Seonghwa had whispered, quietly and his Appa had hummed in his ear, his chest reverberating and making Seonghwa tremble slightly from the movement.

 _"You will in time, darling, you will in time."_ His Appa had replied and then the conversation was cut off by their maid and they never spoke of the topic again. 

At least, not until Seonghwa had left the house and told his Eomma that he was leaving. His Appa had been perfectly fine with it as he had always encouraged Seonghwa to follow his own path. The only thing he had said, though, was to warn Seonghwa to keep a low profile. 

His Appa didn't want Seonghwa to be bombarded with photographers and news personnel because if Seonghwa's picture and credentials were leaked, people _would_ find him and hunt him down.

Some people just loved to torment the rich and his Appa didn't want that cruelty to be inflicted upon Seonghwa. 

His Eomma wasn't so excepting, but he had pushed through and his Appa had helped him buy the house — even giving him the choice on whether or not he wanted some loans. His Appa was just trying to look out for him, but Seonghwa had politely declined and his Appa had been content with that. 

Seonghwa thought that his Appa was the most amazing and humble man in the whole entire world. 

His Eomma hadn't turned up to see him off, but the rest of his family had; his Appa kissing his forehead and telling Seonghwa to call him when he got to the apartment as it was over one hour away. He couldn't be near the main business building and his house or people would get suspicious. 

His brother's had got him departure gifts, ruffling his hair and telling them to keep in touch often. His maids and tutor from his childhood were also there, hugging him and embracing him as if he was travelling to a different country. 

And, in a way, Seonghwa guessed that he kind of was — it was a foreign place he was travelling too, with foreign people he didn't know. Foreign buildings and a different bed to sleep in without an Appa there to sing him to sleep. 

He knew that it was going to he different and painful, but he needed the separation: _longed_ for something outside of his huge mansion and caring family. 

_He wanted to find love._

And not that hurtful love his parents had going on, but something real and _true_ that he could rely on. Something that filled him with love and joy: something that was _irreplaceable._

Seonghwa entered the little shop; it was a pastel blue with white flowers on each table, healthy and beautiful. It gave the air and the whole shop a sense of purity that the others around it didn't. 

Seonghwa loved it.

"Ah, you must be the new barista — come in — come in ~" The lady behind the counter greeted, gesturing for Seonghwa to come closer. Seonghwa smiled softly and closed the door of the shop behind him before approaching the lady.

She was young and beautiful with long, brown hair down to her waist and big, brown doe eyes that sparkled with innocence. Freckles were sprinkled across her cheeks and her dimples popped out when she smiled fully at Seonghwa. 

"Um, hello." Seonghwa greeted with a slight bow and the girl waved away the formalities with a flick of her wrist. There was a small door that separated behind the counter and the ordering space and the girl opened the door, slipping out. 

"I'm Jennie." She said with a warm smile and Seonghwa nodded, smiling as Jennie continued. "The reason this shop isn't specifically named as a Café is that there's a door over there ~" She pointed to the door behind her that Seonghwa had yet to explore. "Is the flower shop and then up there ~" She pointed to the ceiling. "Is the little library and studying area for college students and teenagers." She explained and Seonghwa nodded.

"So, this place is a three-way business?" He asked and Jennie tilted her head to the side with a shrug.

"I guess you could call this place a three-way business, but I actually own the whole building and then we have around seven workers — eight including you — Seonghwa right?" She asked, glancing at Seonghwa, who once again nodded.

"Yes: Park Seonghwa." Seonghwa introduced and Jennie smiled warmly, not sensing anything different or weird about his family name. Seonghwa breathed out a sigh of relief when Jennie looked away. 

"Okay, Seonghwa, the shop will be open in around twenty minutes, so you can go and take a look around — familiarize with your co-workers and the place you'll be working at for, hopefully, a long time," Jennie stated and Seonghwa grinned.

"I hope so too," Seonghwa said and Jennie patted Seonghwa's shoulder and disappeared off into the back to do something — Seonghwa had no clue what she _was_ doing.

Seonghwa decided that going to the flower shop was the best choice because it was on the first floor and he had always loved looking and studying flowers. They were just so beautiful and different flowers had different meanings: it had always been interesting for Seonghwa. 

When he entered, he could clearly tell that it was a flower shop because the smell reminded him of the fresh fields filled with daisies and sunflowers. It smelt like the outdoors and Seonghwa was kind of sad that he hadn't signed up to work here. 

"Um, excuse me, but this store is closed ~" A worker called, appearing from the back and rushing to Seonghwa, who just stared at him, tilting his head. 

The male looked really young for someone to be working in a shop with brown hair and hazel eyes. He had slightly puffy cheeks, but a muscular figure as if he worked out a lot — Seonghwa didn't know if he wanted to squish the boy's cheeks or back away. 

"Hello?" The boy questioned, waving a hand in front of Seonghwa's face when he didn't respond. Seonghwa snapped into focus again and stared at the boy. "I said that the store isn't open yet — you're going to have to come by later." He repeated and Seonghwa coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm, um, I'm actually new here — the new barista?" Seonghwa said, almost like it was a question and the boy glanced at him before his mouth dropped open.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry: it's been kind of a stressful day — my boyfriend was running late and — oh, I mean ..." He trailed off, obviously flustered and embarrassed and Seonghwa couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's fine; I would think I was a customer too," Seonghwa reassured and the boy sighed in relief. "I'm Park Seonghwa by the way." Seonghwa bowed and the boy laughed lightly, but did the same, straightening up and surveying Seonghwa. 

"Nice." He muttered then looked up at Seonghwa's face and smiled, sweetly. "Choi Jongho at your service. It's nice to have you working here; you're going to love it." He added and Seonghwa smiled, softly at the enthusiasm of the youngster. 

"Jongho, you do know that if you say that, Jennie still isn't going to give you a pay rise, right?" A boy asked with a chuckle, walking out from behind a bunch of flowers that were almost like a wall from where Seonghwa was standing. 

He hadn't even noticed the boy there.

"Of course, I do, San," Jongho said with an eye roll and San laughed, dimples popping out when he did so. San had blonde hair that looked slightly wet and was slicked back. His features were strikingly handsome and bold; his dark eyes lighting up. 

Seonghwa stared at him for a moment and when San finally turned to look at him, San raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

"Enjoying the view?" He teased and Seonghwa eyed him, warily. _This boy could be a problem._

"Nope," Seonghwa said. "I was enjoying the view of the flower's _behind_ you — that's the kind of stuff that catches my attention," Seonghwa replied, curtly and Jongho laughed, wincing in sympathy. 

"Ouch, dude," Jongho muttered and San shrugged it off, waving away the coldness Seonghwa was maintaining and walked to another set of flowers just to the left of Jongho. He started to mix the different types of flowers into one beautiful bouquet. 

"Don't worry, _Seonghwa,"_ San said with a blinding smile at the flowers. "I'm already interested in someone else, so you don't have to worry about getting me an anniversary gift." He said and Seonghwa scoffed.

" _Hardly_ likely," Seonghwa said, glaring at San. The kid was really starting to get on his nerves with his self-flattery — it was like he was a Saint or something. "What makes you think I'd get you a gift when I don't even find you attractive?" Seonghwa demanded and San giggled. 

"Oh, everyone finds me annoying at first, but they all gradually come to love me," San stated. "Jongho's just one of those examples and I have no doubt that you are one of those people too," San added and Seonghwa sighed. 

"Whatever, I'm going up to the library," Seonghwa said and smiled at Jongho. "It was nice meeting you, Jongho, I'll see you around?" Seonghwa said and Jongho nodded with a grin. 

"See you around, Seonghwa." Seonghwa turned and spotted the stairwell the led upwards to the second floor and the library. He started walking towards it when San's voice interrupted his journey. 

"What about me, Seonghwa?" He asked and even though Seonghwa was turned around, he could feel the smirk on San's lips. Seonghwa gritted his teeth. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" He teased and Seonghwa shook his head, ignoring him as he began to climb up the stairs. 

He could still hear San laughing even as he arrived at the final step and entered the huge library; it stretched along the whole entire second floor. Books were everywhere — the different coloured spines shining in the light. 

A girl was sitting on a chair, arms and head on the table and she seemed like she was sleeping. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was like she was in a deep slumber. 

Seonghwa wavered on going to wake her up, exploring the library quietly on his own or slowly descending the stairs and going back to the flower shop. 

Then he thought of San's obnoxious teasing and before he could stop himself, he was in front of the girl and tapping her shoulder. He waited until the girl blinked up at him, groggily. 

"W-Who are you?" She croaked, looking around the library before she cursed loudly and quickly stood up, carding her fingers through her hair. She smoothed the stray strands into place and then looked at Seonghwa in question. 

"Who are you?" She repeated, eyes tired. She had big bags under her eyes and Seonghwa kind of pitied her because he knew what it was like to have next to none sleep. 

"I'm Park Seonghwa — the new barista." He told her, bowing and she smiled softly, leaning down to do the same. Seonghwa straightened and watched as the girl checked him out — it was obvious she liked what she saw when she blushed. 

"I'm Jisoo." She said and Seonghwa nodded with a smile before glancing around the library again quickly. He could still see Jisoo checking him out and staring at him and it kind of made him squirm uncomfortably. He wasn't used to the attention and he didn't like the way she looked at him. 

Like he was a piece of meat ready to be devoured.

Luckily, before she could say anything else, Seonghwa's phone rang and he quickly excused himself before turning and walking down the stairs. He retrieved his phone from his back pocket and answered it without looking at the caller.

"Hello?" He questioned with a tight smile. He still couldn't get Jisoo's hungry look out of his mind and it was making him shudder in fear. 

"Hey, kiddo!" His Appa exclaimed and Seonghwa jumped down the last step just as he heard his Appa's voice and he startled, slipping and landing on his ass. Jongho and San looked to the commotion as Seonghwa groaned. "Kiddo?" His Appa asked in concern and Seonghwa got to his feet, waving away the looks of worry the duo were giving him. 

"I'm fine, Appa, just slipped down the stairs." He muttered and his Appa chuckled, happily. "Hey, don't make fun of me!" Seonghwa protested, pouting slightly and his Appa snickered. 

"I'm sorry — I'm sorry, kiddo." His Appa apologised, but Seonghwa knew he was anything but sorry. "Anyway, I called because Jimin and Jinyoung said they were going to visit you and your workplace. They, um ..." He trailed off and Seonghwa groaned. 

"Don't tell me they hacked into my computer: that slimy bastard!" Seonghwa cursed and the other two gave him a strange look — Seonghwa ignoring them with a scowl at the wall. "When are they arriving?" Seonghwa asked and he heard his Appa gulp. _"They're already here?"_ He shrieked and his Appa was silent. 

"Maybe ..?" He whispered and Seonghwa sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me, Appa, why didn't you _stop_ them?" Seonghwa whined and his Appa coughed awkwardly. 

"I was the one to propose the idea ..?" He muttered and Seonghwa was speechless: utterly speechless. "Listen, kiddo, I want what's best for you and how am I supposed to know if you have the best when I'm not even there?" He questioned and Seonghwa sighed.

"Appa, you don't need to be two parents in one if this is what you're thinking about, okay?" Seonghwa said. "Only because Eomma wasn't there when I left and didn't show up to my graduation, doesn't mean you and hyung's have to make it up to me," Seonghwa said. His Appa hummed.

Because Seonghwa was home-schooled at the demanding order of his Eomma, Seonghwa had a small graduation party at home to which his Appa and hyung's attended along with loads of his butlers and maids that were there for him when he was younger — even if they no longer worked at the mansion. 

His Eomma was the only one who hadn't shown up, but Seonghwa was used to it and actually welcomed the silence of his Eomma's presence.

"I know that, kiddo." His Appa reassured and there was a knocking at the shop's door coming from the Café area. "That should be them, kiddo. I have to get back to work, but call me when your shifts over; I want to know how your day went." His Appa said and Seonghwa smiled. 

"Thanks, Appa, for everything. I love you." Seonghwa said and his Appa chuckled.

"I love you too, kiddo." And then the conversation ended and Seonghwa was pocketing his phone again and was following Jongho and San into the Café area. He flushed in embarrassment when he saw his brothers knocking at the door, grinning widely.

Jennie appeared from the back and her eyebrows raised up her forehead. 

"What the ..?" She trailed off as Seonghwa sighed. 

"Do you mind letting them in? They're my brothers and it seems like they came to visit me even though it been three days since I last saw them." Seonghwa muttered and Jennie chuckled, clicking her fingers at the door. 

"You could've just asked nicely." San sulked, opening the door and Jinyoung and Jimin burst inside; Jimin bounding over to Seonghwa and embracing him tightly, laughing with pure glee.

"Hey, Hwa-Hwa." He giggled and Seonghwa sighed, hugging him back as Jinyoung looked around, eyeing the flowers and tables, eyes wandering around the whole entire place as if he was judging it. "Oh, I hope you don't mind that me, Jinyoung, Jaebum and Jungkook inhabited your apartment, do you?" Jimin asked and Seonghwa pulled back in shock.

"You broke into my _apartment?_ I wasn't even done unpacking!" Seonghwa exclaimed and Jinyoung chuckled. 

"It's not hard when you keep the door unlocked and still; Jungkook could've broken the lock — that's why he's dating Jimin. You know he loves boy's with muscles — it's his secret kink after all." Jinyoung said and Jimin took off his shoe, throwing it at Jinyoung, who cackled as he dodged the flying missile. 

"It's not, Hyung!" Jimin snapped and Jinyoung held his hands up in surrender when Jimin pouted then he glanced at me and brightened again. "Oh, Taehyung's also visiting because he lives here with his boyfriend, Yoongi," Jimin said then he lit up with a huge smile. "We can meet _here!"_ He exclaimed and Seonghwa groaned. 

"Why is Appa doing this to me?" He muttered, rubbing his temple as Jimin happily pulled out his phone and face-timed Taehyung. It rang and rang and Jinyoung appeared behind Jimin, staring at the phone, sternly. Seonghwa shook his head as the others in the room just stared at him. He shrugged because even _he_ didn't know what they were doing. 

Taehyung answered the call and his face appeared on the screen along with Yoongi's and someone else's. 

" _Jungkook_? What the fuck are you doing at Taehyung's house?" Jimin demanded and Jungkook looked confused as he stared at Jimin. Seonghwa crept closer and his eyes widened in realisation. 

"Hey, that's _my_ apartment. You fuckers better not have had sex there!" Seonghwa shouted and Yoongi chuckled as Taehyung giggled. 

"Already done that; your bed's comfy by the way," Taehyung said and Seonghwa growled as Jimin quickly threw the phone at Jinyoung, who caught it. Seonghwa dived at Jimin and tackled him to the ground.

"They had sex on my bed, Jimin: _my precious bed!"_ Seonghwa exclaimed, choking Jimin, who was laughing like a maniac. Jinyoung sighed and started to have a conversation like his brothers weren't just wrestling beneath him. 

"Okay, I'll come in a bit, bye hyung," Taehyung said and they hung up, Jinyoung tucking Jimin's phone back into his pocket and walking to the youngsters, picking them up. 

Jennie had gone into the back again, but San and Jongho were still watching the trio with amused eyes because honestly, there was nothing exciting going on in the morning. 

Then Jennie appeared again with a huge smile.

"Seonghwa, get ready for your first day on the job cause we're opening now!" She exclaimed and Seonghwa smiled brightly, ditching his brothers to go and get his apron. 

He couldn't wait for the day to begin.


	2. II

Seonghwa's day was going pretty well if the fact that he hadn't spilt anyone's coffee or dropped anyone's order of a chocolate muffin, said anything. 

Honestly, Seonghwa was surprised with himself that the day was going so well, but the thing that made him the most annoyed was the fact that by the time he had finished doing a long line of customers, his back was soaked through with sweat. 

That was just something he had to get used to, he supposed. 

No wonder they had wanted someone as a barista — the place was practically swarming with students, who wanted to eat before studying and people on dates along with business men and women. 

Yet, Seonghwa knew he definitely didn't hate the job.

In fact, he was kind of loving it already. 

"One chocolate scone and a caramel, honey coffee, cutie." A boy with pink hair said, leaning on the counter as he raised his eyebrows at Seonghwa. 

"Since this is my first day on the job and I don't want to get fired, I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Seonghwa said to the male before grimacing as if he was trying for a fake smile. "One chocolate scone and one caramel, honey coffee coming up." He said and the male was about to walk away when someone entered out of the door to the flower shop. 

"Wooyoung!" San exclaimed, quickly walking to Wooyoung and embracing him tightly. It was lucky that there was no more people looking to order because Seonghwa and the customers wouldn't have enjoyed the hold-up. 

"Hey, Sannie." Wooyoung exclaimed, hugging back tightly, the duo rocking side to side for a moment before San pulled backwards. He spotted Seonghwa and a sly grin spread across his face.

 _"Don't."_ Seonghwa warned, glaring at San. "If you say something, I'll poor his caramel coffee all over you head." Seonghwa threatened and San giggled while Wooyoung looked between the both of them. 

"You two know each other? Already?" Wooyoung asked and he looked kind of sad; Seonghwa caught onto what he was thinking and shook his head. 

"Nope, nope, _no."_ Seonghwa gagged and turned away to make Wooyoung's coffee, grabbing the pre-made scone and wrapping it up. 

Seonghwa was _amazing_ at multi-tasking which was why Seonghwa thought that Jennie had picked him for the job. He certainly was handling the new barista job like he had been there for over ten years already. 

"Seonghwa apparently hates me, but I'll win him over." San told Wooyoung, who giggled; knowing all about San's shenanigans and teasings because he had once been on the end of them when he had first gotten to know San. 

San glanced around the shop, looking confused.

"Where did your brothers go?" He asked and Seonghwa hummed, a small smile coming to his lips when he thought about his brothers. 

"They went to pick up their boyfriends; Jungkook and Jaebum and then Taehyung and Yoongi. They said they should be coming to the shop soon: they're just going shopping for Gucci or something. Jimin loves to spoil Taehyung even though his boyfriend is right next to him." Seonghwa shook his head as San's mouth dropped open.

"Your brother can afford Gucci?" He asked in awe, eyes widening as Seonghwa nodding, not realising he had said something weird. 

"Yeah, Jiminie doesn't like it, but Tae has always had a strange obsession with it." Seonghwa murmured, thinking about the time Taehyung had saved up for months just to buy a pair of slip ons: refusing the help of Jimin and the others. Taehyung had always preferred to get things by himself; _earn_ it as he liked to say. 

"Can _you_ afford Gucci?" Wooyoung questioned and Seonghwa frowned at the cup as it was filled with sweet brown liquid, soft foam on the top; the whole cup looking really nice.

"I — I can, I guess." Seonghwa stuttered before his frown got deeper. "But, I'm not my brothers; I don't like spending money much, so I always have loads of it piling up." Seonghwa explained. "I normally give some to my Grandma." Seonghwa added. Wooyoung and San noticed the sad look on his face, so they decided to leave Seonghwa to work. 

Once Seonghwa had finished Wooyoung's order, he called Wooyoung over, watching him take the scone and coffee before thanking him. Seonghwa waved it away and stared at San as he hugged Wooyoung before Wooyoung was walking out of the shop, promising to come back in an hour or so with someone named Hongjoong and Yeosang. 

"I'm assuming that's the person you fancy." Seonghwa stated, glancing up at San with a raised eyebrow just as San blushed. Seonghwa looked down at the counter before quickly busying himself by cleaning the dirty surface down. 

It wasn't that he was jealous of what San and Wooyoung had — he wasn't even sure if he knew what the duo _did_ have — it looked very complicated if Seonghwa was being honest. 

San definitely liked the pink-haired boy and if the sad, jealous look that Wooyoung had when San had greeted Seonghwa said anything, than Seonghwa was pretty sure Wooyoung had a crush on the other too. It was simply amazing to Seonghwa.

If he felt like that with someone, he would have reacted straight away and told them how he felt. He would have took the others hand and asked them to go out with him because he didn't have any company of someone he truly felt something for. 

Everyone he knew, he loved like family: he had been cooped up in his house for basically all of his life, so he hadn't had the time to date anyone or even _have_ them type of feelings towards someone. 

It was all very foreign for him to be thinking about things like this. He had never even considered these things when he was sitting home, after all — even if he was bored out of his mind. 

The thought had never really struck until now.

"I — I — yeah." San stuttered and Seonghwa chuckled; this was the first time he had heard San embarrassed and it was kind of cute. It was cute in a way; the way he would blush and shrink, smile widely like in a trance reminded Seonghwa of those small girls in drama's when they met their crushes. When they were flustered and ended up tripping over a book or something. 

"Hmm, you'd make a nice couple." Seonghwa mused, glancing at San again to see him cover his cheeks with his hands. "Wooyoung seems like a nice guy to. Sweet." Seonghwa said and San sighed in content, staring into the air dreamily. 

"Yeah — he's quite the guy." San said and Seonghwa smiled wistfully at the counter as San began to dive into a detailed account of Wooyoung and his likes and dislikes. 

After a while, Seonghwa tuned the conversation out and continued scrubbing the counter until a load of people walked in; Wooyoung and his brothers being some of the people in the crowd. 

Seonghwa took all their orders until it was only a duo of people in front of him: Wooyoung and two other male's behind him like lost puppies. 

Seonghwa had seen his brother's, their boyfriends and Taehyung and Yoongi go and grab a table, sitting down and chatting quietly. They looked so happy that Seonghwa couldn't help but smile at them before looking at the customer up front. 

San had decided to stop talking when the group had walked in — to the relief and delight of Seonghwa's ears — and had resulted into staring at Wooyoung fondly instead. 

"Hey, hottie, mind if I get a piece of you instead of the muffins?" A stranger said, eyeing Seonghwa hungrily as he leaned against the counter, his friends smiling wolfishly in agreement. Seonghwa refrained the urge to gag at the man. 

"I'm afraid that's not possible, but we could gladly take this outside? I wouldn't mind breaking a few bones on the first day — this job is quite stressful." Seonghwa said, glaring icily at the man, who chuckled.

"Fiesty. I like that." He said before leaning closer, his breath fanning across Seonghwa's face, who leaned away. He could clearly smell the alcohol on the man's breath: his Eomma used to have some once in a while. Seonghwa had gotten used to the putrid smell in the living room. 

"Well, I don't like you. Now get off my counter before I end up doing something I'm going to regret later." Seonghwa growled, watching the man stay put as his friends eyed him warily; one even gnawing on his lip worriedly.

Seonghwa assumed that it was because of the fact that he had done this before — most likely countless times before. 

"Why should I?" He asked with a sly smile and not like the teasing one San would give him: this gave Seonghwa chills of fear.

"Because if you don't, I won't hesitate to fuck you up until you're begging at my feet." Jimin growled from the side and Seonghwa's eyes darted to his brother, who was standing next to Jungkook, the two looking menacing together. 

"Kinky are we?" The man asked, turning lazily and his eyes widened when they landed on Jimin. "Holy shit, your hot." He said and Jimin rolled his eyes. 

"Kookie, relax." Jimin said and Seonghwa realised that Jungkook had taken a menacing step forward to fuck the man up. Seonghwa watched with concern as Jimin pulled Jungkook back and intertwined their hands. The man scowled. 

"You can't do better than this?" He asked with a scoff and Jinyoung appeared next to Jungkook, face dark and menacing, eyes burning holes in the man's head. 

"The fuck did you just say to my brother, bitch?" He demanded, taking a step forward before getting in the man's face. Seonghwa saw the man's face begin to get terrified. "If you don't leave now, I'll hunt you down and believe me when I say this; I'll be sure to make your life agony when you are dying." Jinyoung hissed, smirking as the man's friends grabbed the guy and pulled him out of the shop; the man not even protesting. 

Jinyoung sighed and rubbed his temples before glancing back at Jimin and Jungkook with anger. 

"Are you kidding me?" He demanded and Jimin opened his mouth. "Save it, Jimin, I can't protect the both of you never mind the three of you!" Jinyoung exclaimed and Seonghwa pursed his lips. 

"Jinyoung ~" 

"No, _no,_ you, _shut it."_ Jinyoung glowered; Seonghwa snapping his mouth shut as Jinyoung glared at him. "Appa should have never let you live alone and so far away." Jinyoung said and Seonghwa gaped at him as Jimin took a step forward.

"Come on, Jinyoung, you're being unreasonable — Seonghwa's going to come across these people everyday." Jimin countered and Jinyoung looked at him from his phone that he had pulled out of his pocket. 

"You don't understand, Jimin, Seonghwa has _no_ idea what the world is like out here without our protection." Jinyoung argued and Jimin's face twisted. 

"And you do?" He hissed. Jinyoung's face dropped. "Just because Eomma's a douche doesn't mean Seonghwa doesn't get a chance to live his life. He's eighteen, Jinnie, let him be himself." Jimin whispered as Jinyoung glanced at Seonghwa, who was staring at the duo in fear. 

Everyone else in the line and San off to the side was quiet as they waited for the pair to finish and things to go back to normal. 

"He's too young and inexperienced ~" 

"And _he's_ standing right here." Seonghwa said before looking between the duo, desperately. " _Please_ , hyungs. Don't call Appa; I like it here, please." Seonghwa pleaded and Jinyoung stared at him before sighing and tucking his phone back into his pocket. 

"Fine, you have one month until me and Jaebummie come back to check on you. If I don't see them bags of exhaustion gone from your face then I'm sending you right back to Appa." Jinyoung stated and Seonghwa gulped.

"I have — Jinyoung you know I have ..." He trailed off, realising the stares of the other people in the line and Jungkook chuckled. 

"Don't worry, kid, you're going to be stuck with us for a week: might as well enjoy it." Jungkook said and Seonghwa groaned. 

"At least leave me alone to do my job then." He scowled and Jinyoung shrugged, leaning onto the counter to ruffle Seonghwa's hair, then left to join his table's conversation, sitting comfortably on Jaebum's lap. Jimin and Jungkook joined the end of the line and Wooyoung stepped up, opening his mouth.

"Nice to see you again, Wooyoung." Seonghwa said before Wooyoung could say anything and Wooyoung relaxed with a smile. 

"Hi, Seonghwa, I see San is still pestering you." Wooyoung commented and Seonghwa shook his head. 

"He's like a flea that boy is; I can never get him to go away." Seonghwa muttered, seeing San raise his hand to his chest, offendedly. Seonghwa grabbed an oven miffin and whacked San with it with a chuckle before looking back to Wooyoung. "Now what would you like?" He asked and Wooyoung thought for a moment. 

"The same I had last time which was ~"

"A chocolate scone and a caramel, honey coffee; better not use the word cutie on the end though, I'm not in the mood to be sued yet." Seonghwa teased and Wooyoung laughed, airily and Seonghwa thought the sound was nice — San certainly perked up at the sound. 

"Wow, you have a great memory, Seonghwa." Wooyoung praised and Jimin nodded from behind them. 

"It's one of his best talents." He said. "Along with charming the ladies." Jimin said, nudging the male closest to him with red hair, who looked startled by the contact. Seonghwa giggled.

"Relax, Jiminie, you're scaring him." Seonghwa said before smiling at Wooyoung and the others. "Besides, I don't swing that way." He said before winking at the cute boy almost hiding behind Wooyoung. 

He was cute _cute_ with longish blonde hair and big, hazel brown eyes that seemed deeper with emotions than Seonghwa could comprehend. He had a cute birthmark just next to his right eye — Seonghwa just thought he was _adorable_ over all. 

The boy blushed. 

"Ooooohh." Wooyoung teased, nudging his friend, who blushed darker and Seonghwa smiled, warmly at him, watching Jimin fan himself with his hand — Jungkook rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's behaviour. 

"Oh, this is Kim Hongjoong and _this_ it Kang Yeosang." He said, gesturing to the boy Seonghwa had addressed, who smiled softly and waved, shly. He seemed like the type of boy who'd be quiet in class, but really smart and very popular without trying. 

The other boy Wooyoung had introduced was short with bright red hair that was cut shorter than Yeosang's and bright eyes. He seemed happy, but was looking around for someone. 

"Nice to meet you." Seonghwa said then noticed someone walk in and looked at the trio again. "Is there anything else you would like?" He asked and Wooyoung nodded, telling Seonghwa their orders before they went to a table. They were staying and eating unlike Wooyoung before, who had grabbed his order and left quickly.

He took the orders of his brother and his boyfriend before the stranger at the very back of the line and once he had everything finished: all the orders dealt with, he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. 

He really like the shop and his job, yet he had decided that he would avoid that Jisoo girl for the rest of his stay here: she gave him the _creeps._

"Um, Seonghwa?" Someone asked and Seonghwa opened his eyes to see Jennie standing there, a towel around her neck — her hair was slightly wet and starting to curl. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at her with a smile. 

"Yes, Jennie?" He questioned and she smiled, softly. 

"I just thought that you could take a break for a while; you've been working for over five hours straight and I knew it was busy and all, but this day seems to be _really hectic._ " Jennie stated and Seonghwa tilted his head.

"But, who would be at the counter, taking the orders?" He asked and Jennie giggled.

"Me, silly!" She exclaimed and Seonghwa startled at her suddenly bright tone. "Just go and sit with your brothers or Yeosang or something — you seem to have taken a liken to him." Jennie said and raised an eyebrow when Seonghwa spluttered nonsense, while blushing heavily.

"I — I — hmmph." Seonghwa pouted and Jennie giggled as Seonghwa caved in and took off his apron, tucking it under the counter for future use and exiting behind the counter. He sighed as Jennie quickly went to retrieve her own apron and returned moments later, towel discarded from her neck, hair now tied up. 

Seonghwa approached his brother's table and nudged Jinyoung's shoulder with his hip. 

"Budge up, hyung." Seonghwa muttered and Jinyoung complied, sliding over and closer to Jaebum, glancing at Seonghwa as he placed his head on the older's shoulder. 

"Why're you hear and not manning the counter?" He asked and Seonghwa hummed, closing his eyes. 

"Jennie kicked me out and told me to take a break, hyung. I — you're really comfy." Seonghwa muttered and Taehyung chuckled. 

"You seem tired." Taehyung commented and if Seonghwa's eyes were open, he would've rolled them.

"Of course I am, I've been working for more than five hours." Seonghwa said and Jinyoung sighed. 

"What about college, Seonghwa, university?" He asked and Seonghwa shrugged. 

"I don't have any dreams to fulfill, so what's the point of going?" Seonghwa muttered, sensing the way the atmosphere seemed to drop and he felt a little guitly until Yoongi cleared his throat.

"It's okay to not have any dreams, Seonghwa." Yoongi stated and Seonghwa hummed, tiredly. 

"I know." He said simply before they all fell into an awkward silence that neither of them was brave enough to break. 

Seonghwa had worked so hard and so long that day without a break, that he fell asleep, his head laying on Jinyoung's shoulder. 

Seonghwa never sensed a pair of eyes on him, but he did dream about a blonde haired male that was adorably cute and had huge, gorgeous eyes. 

He fell asleep and got the best rest he had in years.


	3. III

Seonghwa couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep during his first day; thinking back on it now – a week later — he was embarrassed with himself. 

His brother's had left and gone back to their apartments with their boyfriends and Taehyung and Yoongi frequently visited him to make sure he had enough food and the like. 

It was nice to know that some people caeed about him that much to go out of their way for him. It really made him feel happy and lucky to have such good hyung's.

"Another day of boringness, I guess." Seonghwa mumbled, brushing back his black bangs and staring across at the wall in his bedroom. 

Everyday of the past week, his mind had been drained and not only because he was really tired and there was black bags under his eyes — he had to conceal them with make-up — but, he was unhappy with the way his life was being run. 

Not only was it missing something — and Seonghwa didn't know what that thing _was_ — but his mind was reeling with the thought that he had to spend everyday with something missing. 

In a new town; in a completely _different_ environment. 

God, how did people in the shows _do_ this?

Move to a completely different place and act like they're not about to cry from missing someone so much? And to think; if he was in a relationship with someone? How could people even _bare_ it? 

Seonghwa huffed out a sigh before getting up and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into the shower, not before switching the machine on. 

He hummed at the feeling of the warm water sliding down his body; it was the morning and he was quite stressed. He had barely got any sleep that night and his eyes had began to squint at things. It annoyed him when his eyelids began to droop, but the scolding water shocked him out of his hazy, sleepy daze. 

An object caught his attention — his shampoo bottle. The package was a hazel brown colour reminding Seonghwa of a pair of beautiful brown eyes that met his almost everyday at his job. Being a barista was quiet earning in his opinion.

Not only did he earn a lot of money, but he also got to look into Yeosang's eyes, watch the way his eyes would light up and his tongue would nervously run along his lower lip. 

Seonghwa couldn't help it; he felt his lower region harden as thoughts of Yeosang flittered through his mind; Yeosang beneath him, moaning his name, eyes rolling back in pleasure, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

Seonghwa pursed his lips. 

"I'm not supposed to get turned on by a customer, goddamit." Seonghwa muttered, sighing slightly, but when his dick began to get a little painful, he reached for it, gently pumping it. 

This wasn't a daily occurencs of Seonghwa's; he had only jerked off once and that was around three years ago when he was fifteen. He just had imagined someone; an imaginary person he deemed hot enough in his eyes and had jerked off. 

He wanted to know what it was like to experience something a normal teenager did. He knew it was a bit strange and weird, but he couldn't fall in love or run to the shop to buy something, but he _could,_ however, jerk off? And, plus, no one was really stopping him. 

He had jerked off and then cleaned himself off: he had then laid down and went to sleep, waking up twenty minutes later. And no one, _no one,_ had noticed anything was wrong. No one noticed anyone different and for once, Seonghwa was thankful. He was sure he would never hear the end of it from his two brother's. 

Seonghwa flicked his wrist, groaning at the feeling of pleasure coursing through his veins, making his knees weak. 

His eyes fluttered shut. 

His pace got faster. 

His lips parted, moans falling from his lips. 

His mind drifted to Yeosang and his head fell against the wall, hand speeding up; groaning the male's name when no one could hear him. 

He gasped and moaned loudly; his tone almost high-pitched as strings of cum printed the walls a pearly white before being washed away by the water. 

Seonghwa blinked and quickly washed himself before climbing out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. He shut the shower off, walking into his bedroom. 

He pulled some clothes out of his closet and tried them on before glancing into the mirror and smirking at his figure. The pants fitted his thighs perfectly and the tank top he was wearing showed off his muscular arm. 

He was about to look for his shoes when his phone vibrated on the dresser. He quickly walked to the dresser and curiously stared at the screen, unlocking it. He smiled at the message he saw.

**_Jongho:_ **

Hey, hyung! It's me — I just wanted to ask if you would like to go and explore the city with me and my friends? 

**_Seonghwa:_ **

I would love to!

**_Jongho:_ **

Oh, great. 

I thought that you would decline, hyung.

I didn't know if you had already looked around the city yet. 🤨😥

**_Seonghwa:_ **

Lucky for you then. 

I haven't had the time to.

**_Jongho:_ **

Oh. 

Why not, hyung?

**_Seonghwa:_ **

Personal reasons. 

**_Jongho:_ **

Oh. 

I see. 

**_Seonghwa:_ **

So, when and where should I meet you guys?

_**Jongho:** _

In an hour.

At the workplace, hyung.

**_Seonghwa:_ **

Okay.

I'll see you there. 😚

**_Jongho:_ **

Eww.

See you there, hyung. 

Seonghwa chuckled at the behaviour of the youngest and locked his phone before placing it on the dresser again, getting to his feet. 

In other circumstances, Seonghwa would most likely be running around, looking for something to wear as he had never actually had friends apart from the maids and butlers at his mansion. But, Seonghwa was happy with what he was wearing and was surprised to not feel an ounce of nervousness. 

He guessed that it was because he had met Jongho's friendship group and had gotten along with them all nicely. 

Then he remembered that Jongho had two other friends that he hadn't introduced to the older due to their hectic schedules. Jongho said that he wanted to introduce them together and they never had an appropriate time to do that.

Seonghwa was fine with that though. 

It was only when he got up and looked in the mirror again when a sudden thought hit him.

"I fucked off to his friend!" 

~~~~~

Seonghwa stood, talking with Jennie about her recent drama, his eyebrows pinched together until he looked like he was about to lash out at something. He looked _pissed._

"So, he just stayed silent and didn't mention anything?" He asked, sipping the ice-americano Jennie had whipped up for him. The ice-cubes tinkled and clinked around in the cup as he tilted it to the side. 

"Yep," Jennie sighed, wiping the table's as she looked up at Seonghwa and gave him a small smile. "Minhyung's just like that." She murmured and Seonghwa thought for a moment. 

"Maybe he was just embarrassed?" Seonghwa suggested. "I mean you did walk in on him making out with his tutor, shirts off. Anyone would be embarrassed about that." Seonghwa added and Jennie smiled, sheepishly. 

"I guess; it was just lucky he wasn't _actually_ fucking him yet." Jennie stated, so casually that it made Seonghwa slightly choke on his drink. She gave him a look. "What?" She asked and Seonghwa shook his head, waving away the curious look. 

"Nothing." He muttered. Jennie looked at the clock. 

"Wasn't Jongho supposed to be here by now?" She asked and Seonghwa followed her gaze before sighing and sipping his drink again. 

"Yeah, he was — I'll see you around, Jennie." Seonghwa said, letting Jennie ruffle his hair and smile fondly at him like an Eomma would. 

"See you, kiddo." She said and Seonghwa smiled fully, waving as he walked out of the shop. Seonghwa couldn't help but be a little sad; had Jongho forgotten about him? Had he ditched him for some other plans? 

Seonghwa couldn't really blame him. Jongho and his group barely knew Seonghwa and even if they all got closer, Seonghwa would never _actually_ be able to come clean to them. Because if he did, they could be in danger and he could have to throw his whole life away.

He couldn't let that happen. 

"C-Come on, l-let us g-go." A weak voice stuttered and Seonghwa looked around the empty side-walk before creeping foreward and poking his head around into an alleyway.

What he saw made his heart literally stop. 

There was Jongho and his friends, along with an unfamiliar face pointing a gun at Hongjoong, who was trying to stand up to the crook and protect his friends. Wooyoung looked scared out of his mind, clutching onto San as tears ran down his face. Jongho was gripping onto Hongjoong to stop him from doing something stupid. 

"W-What do you w-want?" He whispered, harshly and the man chuckled, darkly, eyes drifting around the group before he lifted the gun higher; until it was pointing right at Hongjoong's head. One shot and the latter would be dead. 

Seonghwa gulped. 

"I want to know everything about Park Seonghwa." Seonghwa's breathing stopped, his mind reeled, but he knew he had to act fast or all those innocent people would die — the people he had come to care for would _die._

"And why exactly would you want to know everything about me, hmm?" Seonghwa hummed, leaning against the wall with a slight smirk as he studied the man from head to toe. The man turned to look at him and his face lit up, a smile coming to his face as he pointed the gun at Seonghwa. 

"Because once I kill you, I'll infiltrate your Appa and kill your whole family." He stated, scarily cheerful for someone that was talking about murder and treason. Seonghwa laughed, lowly, when the man lifted the gun to his forehead like had done to Hongjoong moments prior. 

"Go on then; I have nothing to live for after all." Seonghwa stated, dryly, picking at his nails before glancing up at the man. He lifted himself off the wall and smirked. "Or do you want to location for my Appa's whereabouts? Cause' I could easily give them to you if you asked calmly." Seonghwa stated and the man hesitated. 

"You wouldn't do that." He mumbled and Seonghwa raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. 

"Oh, I wouldn't?" He hummed before chuckling. "I _will_ tell you, but only if you lower that damn gun. They make me sick just looking at them." Seonghwa shuddered and the man hesitated again before lowering the gun, eyes flickering to Hongjoong and his friends. 

Seonghwa waited until the man's gaze was off him before diving at the man and tackling him to the ground. The gun slid out of the man's hand and across the alleyway. 

Before Seonghwa could reach it, the man kicked Seonghwa in the gut, making him cry out in pain: Seonghwa was kicked off the man, clutching his gut. 

The man quickly reached for the gun, but Seonghwa was quick to slide forward and kick the gun away, quickly pulling his foot back and kicking the man's head. His head flew to the side with the impact and he groaned at the pain. 

Seonghwa scrambled for the gun, his fingers wrapping around the hilt, but the man turned him around, climbing on top of him and straddling him. 

They were both panting from the adrenaline while the other seven standing off to the side where frozen in place as the man stared down at Seonghwa. 

"The boss was right." He said, smugly. "You really are a jewel; I'm surprised Mr Park hid you away for so long." Seonghwa clenched his jaw as the man laughed, sarcastically. "Then again, his wife hated you, didn't she? I'm shocked she didn't throw you out when she had the chance." He said and Seonghwa glared at him. 

"To hell with you," Seonghwa growled and the man gripped his chin harshly, his thumb sliding along Seonghwa lips. Seonghwa parted them slightly and the man smirked, almost forcing his mouth open.

Seonghwa bit his finger and the man yelped out of shock rather than pain, but Seonghwa still forcefully shoved him away; using the distraction to his advantage. 

He dived for the gun, turning around and quickly pulling the trigger. There was no sound and Seonghwa realised the whatever the man had come to do, he had come to do it quietly and without suspicion. 

Seonghwa watched as the man fell to the floor, limp and cold, a bullet embedded in his forehead.

Seonghwa was breathing hard and harshly, his mind spinning in circles. _He had just killed a guy._

He couldn't believe that someone like himself — with a boring life and little to no social life — had just killed a guy in cold blood. Sure, it was self defense and there was seven witness to solidify that, but still ... _he had just shot a guy. Killed him in fact._

When Seonghwa regained his senses after a second, he scrambled to his feet and threw the gun in the bin a couple of feet away from him before looking at the seven. 

"Looks like the tour of the city will have to wait, Jongho." Seonghwa said and Jongho nodded, clearly still shaken up, so Seonghwa sighed and blinked at the body on the floor. 

"Guys, we need to get out of here." An unknown person said and the rest of them nodded in agreement, Seonghwa taking the first step forward and climbing over the corpse of the once alive man. 

"I assume you have questions, so if you want answers follow me and you'll find out." Seonghwa lied; he had no actually intent on telling them who we was, but he could surely lie, right? It was all to keep them safe after all. 

Surprisingly, the seven of them followed him without a moment of hesitation and Seonghwa decided to call his brother, a small part of him hating himself for doing so. His brother would just worry and worry. 

Seonghwa sighed when his brother picked up. 

"Hwa, what's going on? Why are you calling?" Jinyoung asked and Seonghwa pursed his lips, leading the seven down the street. They had been walking in silence the whole time: Seonghwa had been fiddling with his phone, weighing the options of calling his brother or not.

But, he had called. 

And now he regretted it. 

"Can't I call my favourite hyung?" Seonghwa asked sweetly, smilimg slightly, but it was wiped clean from his face when Jinyoung sighed. 

"There's trouble, isn't there?" Jinyoung asked and Seonghwa quickly opened the door to his apartment, ruffling his hair frustratedly before answering his brother. 

"Yeah, hyung. There's trouble — that's one way to put it." He said and Jinyoung sniffed. 

"What happened?" He asked and Seonghwa fiddled with the end of his shirt while the other seven people explored the living room and his house; Seonghwa momentarily forgetting about the pictures of his Appa displayed everywhere. 

He would've taken them down if he knew people were coming inside his home.

"I killed a guy, hyung." Seonghwa muttered and Jinyoung was silent for a moment. "Hyung? Is something wrong?" He asked and Jinyoung breathed out slowly. 

"Hwa, me and Jimin have done the same; it's not as abnormal as you think in this kind of life. That's why Appa didn't argue and fight Eomma so hard when she said she didn't want you going to school. He didn't want you to be in danger." He explained and Seonghwa's eyebrows rose. 

"So, he lied to me?" He demanded, angrily and Jinyoung sighed again; Seonghwa could hear how tired he was. 

"No, he simply adapted the truth a little to give you the best chance at life, Hwa. Something me and Jiminie never had." Jinyoung stated and Seonghwa stayed silent. "Hwa? Answer me!" Jinyoung shouted and Seonghwa hung up, throwing his phone on the sofa, startling San who was sitting at the edge of the furniture. 

Seonghwa's screen lit up as the harsh sound of his ringtone filled the room and Hongjoong looked at the phone in worry. 

"Shouldn't you answer it?" He asked and Seonghwa glared at the phone for a moment, before turning and kicking the wall, his pent up frustration leaking out of him. He couldn't help but feel angry at his Appa. 

His phone continued to ring, stopping for a moment before another caller lit up the screen. 

It was Jimin calling him. 

Then the caller changed after a moment and Seonghwa jolted as he read the screen. 

It was his Eomma calling him. 

"Don't answer it." Seonghwa growled when Hongjoong reached for the phone, so Hongjoong being the respectful male he was, decided to back off. He was only going to answer it, because it _was_ one of Seonghwa's parents afterall. 

"Okay." Hongjoong said and Seonghwa reached for his phone, declining his Eomma's call with a look of disgust before muting his sound and putting his phone in his back pocket. 

He stared at the people in front of him. 

"I know you all have questions." He said, carefully picking his words as he glanced around them all, his eyes unfortunately landing on Yeosang, who was looking at him intensely. 

He almost choked on his own saliva, but managed to regain his composure and continued to look around at the serious and some slightly scared faces. 

He felt sorry for them in a way — they should never had been dragged into this mess Seonghwa had going on in his life, but then again, Seonghwa shouldn't have been dragged into it either. 

He shouldn't havs _shot_ and _killed_ a man, but then again, life was a bit fucked up sometimes. 

He just couldn't let his life fuck him up anymore. 

"And I'll answer them after we all introduce ourselves. I see a few unfamiliar faces here." He said with a soft smile and ignored the looks of curiosity the others were giving in. 

He couldn't let his life fuck him up — at least, not _yet_.


	4. IV

Yeosang wasn't the person to tell someone to go fuck themselves as Wooyoung liked to say to pretty much anyone that sent a bad look in their direction. Everyone thought that they both were that one dramatic duo in the university. 

Yeosang thought that all of that was bullshit: complete bullshit in his eyes. And it _was_ complete bullshit after all because Yeosang and Wooyoung weren't like that. 

Okay, maybe a _little_ bit of the information was true if you were referring about Wooyoung, but Yeosang was just a chill guy, who was content with the way his life was going. 

He did not — _definitely didn't_ — sign up for his friends clowning him after they exited the shop for the first time, Seonghwa's face still fresh in his mind, stomach warm when thinking about Seonghwa's cute smile. 

No one could blame him: Wooyoung said that he had the same reaction to Yeosang almost; he had thought that Seonghwa was _hot._ But, luckily San hadn't been in the room to hear the greeting he had given Seonghwa because Yeosang couldn't deal with San knocking on his door to cry about Wooyoung's obliviousness. 

San and Wooyoung had been in a sphere of awkward yet lovey-dovey moments ever since the two had both come to terms with their feelings about one another. 

Yeosang remembers each of the seperate days they had come crying about each other to him and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the memory.

His friends really _did_ need to get their lives straight, grow a ball or two and man up to confess to each other because Yeosang was going crazy being the cupid in their relationship. 

_Yeosang was woken up at 3am to someone furiously banging on his door, not stopping even when Yeosang shouted for them to shut the fuck up. He was never one to curse, but it_ was _annoying when no one respected his personal space and precious beauty sleep._

_When the continuous banging continued, Yeosang huffed out a groan before throwing the covers off himself; not caring where they landed before getting to his feet and trotting to the door. He threw the door open and groggily rubbed at his tired, sore eyes to see San standing in the doorway._

_He would be lying if he said that San looked better than he did because San looked_ horrible. _He had red eyes rubbed raw and slightly bloody lips from where he had been biting them so much. His skin was pale and skin tightened significantly more around his jaw and cheekbones._

_It was truly a terrible sight to see — so much so that all the pent up anger that Yeosang had for him interrupting his sleep slowly slipped away._

_He sighed and opened the door wider, pulling his oversized t-shirt over his exposed collarbone when it slipped down._

_San took the hint and slid inside Yeosang's apartment before walking into the living room as Yeosang shut the door and made his way to his kitchen. It was connected to Yeosang's living room, so he could easily look up and see San while he was talking._

_"Do you want a coffee, Sannie?" He asked, already shuffling around in his kitchen, looking for some cups and plates, but he clearly hadn't washed enough of them after his friends had come around for a study session._

_"No," San whispered, voice hoarse like he had been crying all day and night and Yeosang knew that he had in fact cried_ all _day and night. He felt sad when he looked back at San's hunched figure._

_"Well, if you don't want coffee, I'm making you something to eat." He stated, listening to San as he grabbed some plates and put them onto the counter, eyes searching the kitchen for something to cook._

_Yeosang settled on making San a huge plate of snacks that he technically didn't_ make, _but he was never going to tell anyone that._

 _He plated them and made himself a coffee because although San didn't want one, he_ did, _because he was fucking tired and no one respected anyone's beauty sleep apparently. He sighed as he made his way over to San and placed the plate on the table._

_"So, what's wrong, Sannie?" Yeosang asked, reaching for his cup as he sat down and took a sip of the hot liquid — it wasn't boiling anymore because Yeosang had left it a bit to add his favourite snack to the pile on the plate._

_He really just couldn't help himself when it came to what he liked and San didn't look like he cared, so he figured he'd help himself to them._

_"Wooyoung is being stupid again, Yeosang." San whispered, his voice cracking as he buried his face in his hands and trembled lightly. Yeosang let him be because he had learned that San didn't like to be hugged and comforted until after he had got everything off his chest._

_San had once told him that although he liked it when people hugged him when he was upset, he sometimes got distracted and it just made him overall much_ more _upset than before._

_"Wooyoung's always stupid, Sannie." Yeosang stated, rolling his slightly as his sipped his coffee again. He knew where this conversation was heading, but he was surprised on why San was upset. He had thought that Wooyoung was at least a little smarter than that._

_"Yeah, well, he's apparently brain-dead then, Sangie." San mumbled, eyes fluttering shut as more tears fell from his eyes and dripped off his chin. Yeosang stayed quite, waiting for him to explain. "I saw Wooyoung making out with someone and then they left the party." San said; dropping the huge bomb and Yeosang almost choked._

_He was surprised to say the least; Wooyoung's a clingy person, but it was obvious that he had feelings for San, but the fact he made out with someone in front of_ San? _Now that was something Yeosang wasn't expecting._

_"I know!" San wailed when he saw Yeosang almost choke to death, nodding his head as he cried and Yeosang's head started pounding. He wasn't ready for any of this so early in the morning._

_"San." Yeosang said, sternly as he wiped his mouth and placed his cup on the table. He then looked up at San with his most deadliest glare and San shrank backwards. "Just fucking tell him your feelings for goodness sake!" He exclaimed and San shook his head._

_"No!" He retorted, head falling back against the couch as he groaned and stretched his legs. Yeosang didn't bother pushing his feet out of his lap when they somehow landed on his lap: he was just used to it. His friends all liked skinship — except Jongho, of course._

_He only liked touching Hongjoong and only allowed Hongjoong to touch_ him. 

_"Yes!" Yeosang argued, his hands going to San's feet and he started to massage them gently. He knew how bad of a day he was having and San normally liked to let his frustrations loose through dancing. Yeosang was concerned for his friends sometimes when he spended days and nights in the dance studio he would rent._

_He went there so often that he was starting to live there._

_"You never know what will happen between the two of you, Sannie, if you confess. If you confess to him, you could end up fucking." Yeosang shrugged and San's eyes shot open, staring in disbelief at Yeosang, who continued to rub his feet while smiling innocently._

_"I don't need that image in my mind, Sangie or I might have to use your bathroom for a cold shower." He stated and Yeosang rolled his eyes, his lower lip jutting out._

_"It's not like you haven't before, huh?" Yeosang teased. "Do you not think I hear Wooyoung's name being moaned from my bedroom when you're in one of your sappy phases?" Yeosang added and giggled when San's cheeks heated up. Yeosang may be quiet, but he was anything but innocent and embarrassed when talking about sex stuff._

_"Oh, shut up!" San exclaimed, hiding his red face before deflating against the couch. "What do I do about Wooyoung?" He asked and Yeosang stared at him for a moment before sighing._

_"The only thing you can do now, Sannie, is wait." He said and San sighed before closing his eyes. Not long after, Yeosang heard soft snores and he smiled softly to himself._

Wooyoung had been a bit different after that, but the reactions were pretty much the same and Yeosang really did _not_ want to relive a horrible, sleepless night again. 

He sighed from his seat in Seonghwa's living room, his friends perking up at what Seonghwa was about to reveal. He knew that they all had been terrified when that person had randomly showed up and pushed a gun into Hongjoong's back, ordering them into the alleyway, quietly. 

Everyone obeyed after they saw the gun and how much Hongjoong was shaking and trying to stay strong, but it was overall, very shocking and confusing. 

They had all followed his orders and walked into the alleyway not far from where they were supposed to meet Seonghwa. The man seemed smug about getting a large crowd of people to listen to him if the smirk had said anything, but none of them let that get to them. Or at least they had _tried_ too. 

It was still overwhelming even when they had said Seonghwa's name and Seonghwa had _actually_ shown up like those heroes in movies. Yeosang had thought that things like what had happened only happened in fictional books and _not real_ movies and television shows.

Hongjoong, who was the spokesperson for the group almost, was always the one that spoke and communicated when they were on friend outings with all seven of them. No one had thought that Seonghwa would turn up and fit so nicely into their group. 

Yeosang didn't think anyone was prepared for it, but since Jongho seemed to like Seonghwa a lot, everyone had gradually excepted him. It was hard for Jongho to take an immediate liking to someone — the only other person Jongho had immediately liked on first meeting was Hongjoong. 

Which was reasonable, since they were dating, but Seonghwa was different in Yeosang's eyes. There was something different about Seonghwa and he couldn't quite place his finger on it. 

"I'm Park Seonghwa and I'm assuming the two unfamiliar faces in here are Song Mingi and Jeong Yunho, right?" Seonghwa asked, smiling softly and Yeosang's breath escaped his lungs at the beautiful sight. 

There was something about Seonghwa that drew Yeosang in close and never let him go; maybe it was the way he would blink tiredly at an early morning shift at work or the way he would focus his whole attention on someone when they spoke. Maybe it was his smile or his eyes: maybe it was the way his nose scrunched slightly when he laughed. 

Yeosang was just overall gone for the boy he had met just over a week ago, but who could blame him really?

His friends certainly couldn't. 

"Y-Yeah." Yunho said, quietly, quite the opposite from his bubbly personality he had going on after he had been informed about meeting up with Seonghwa. The Yunho now just seemed like he was scared to death of literally _everything._

"Hmm," Seonghwa hummed and froze when there was a load of knocking on the door: reminding Yeosang of the time San and Wooyoung had turned up on his doorstep. Everyone froze and Seonghwa exhaled with a tight jaw. 

"HWA, IT'S ME! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Someone shouted from the other side of the door and Seonghwa unfroze from his spot before walking to the door and peering out of the peep hole. Yeosang assumed he was just checking to be safe after what had gone down in the alleyway. 

After a moment, Seonghwa sighed and slowly opened the door, but had to step back quickly when the door was suddenly kicked open and an angry male strode inside. 

"Hyung ~" Seonghwa protested, but was ignored when another male entered the apartment straight after, eyes wandering around the place with a click of his tongue. 

"You've changed the place up since we last visited which was what, _two_ days ago and you've _already_ gotten yourself into shit?" He asked, sarcastically and Seonghwa shut the door, but not before peering into the hallway to see if anyone else had come along with the duo. 

Then he turned to the said duo and he frowned a little.

"Did Jinyoung call you?" He demanded and the angry looking male nodded, looking around slightly before sighing and walking to the other unannounced male and linking their hands together. Seonghwa shook his head lightly before turning around. 

"Yeah, he's on his way by the way. Rang us up like a frantic Eomma and practically _begged_ us to come and look up on you. Jinyoung never _ever_ sounds like he's suffocating, but on that phone call, Hwa, he sounded like he couldn't breathe." He told Seonghwa, quietly and Seonghwa bit his lip.

"Jinyoung's just overreacting again." He stated, beginning to walk to the kitchen when the other male spoke, eyes fixed on Seonghwa, his eyes thoughtful.

"Jinyoung's never overreacted before, Seonghwa: Jimin's the one that does that in your family, and you _know_ that." He said and Seonghwa nodded. 

"I do." He said, picking his words carefully. "Anyone care for something to eat? Drink? I know I'm thirsty and hungry." Seonghwa chuckled lightly like he was trying to lighten up the atmosphere, but no one was having it. The two males simply raised their eyebrows as Seonghwa disappeared into the kitchen. 

It was also when he noticed that they had company. 

"Yoongi, look." The man whispered, gesturning behind the said male and he turned, his lips forming down into a frown. Yoongi looked a bit uncomfortable and angry at everyone and Yeosang shifted slightly in his seat. 

"Hmm," Yoongi hummed before narrowing his eyes until they were thin slits. "They're probably Seonghwa's friends, Taehyung." He said and Taehyung nodded, but rolled his eyes at the behaviour of his companion. 

"Obviously, baby, otherwise, why would they be here?" He asked his lover, who chuckled slightly, shrugging his shoulders. 

"I don't know, angel." He replied back and Seonghwa suddenly poked his head out of the kitchen, face twisting into a scowl. 

"Please don't." He pleaded. "I just got Jimin and Jungkook out of my house: I don't need you two swallowing each other's faces and fucking in the living room." Seonghwa announced and Yoongi went a little pink while Taehyung just cackled to himself. 

"They did that _here?_ With you _in_ the house?" He asked and Seonghwa sighed, nodding his head and Taehyung burst into another fit of cackles. "That does sound like something those horny fuckers would do." He mused and Seonghwa's face twisted again. 

"Language, hyung." He warned. "I let you swear once, if you do it again, I'm kicking you to the curb." He stated and then disappeared into the kitchen as Taehyung continued to laugh his guts up. 

Yeosang and the other six males just watched on silently; not knowing whether or not to say anything when Yoongi turned their way and you could see the way everyone gulped. Yoongi just had that impact on people, Yeosang guessed. 

"I'm Min Yoongi and that little brat is Kim Taehyung ~"

"Who is also his handsome, amazing, talented, beautiful and absolutely magical boyfriend. Sorry kids, no dibs — I'm a taken man." He said, puffing out his chest and Wooyoung giggled as Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

Yeosang heard Seonghwa in the kitchen: clanging pans and pots, clinking cutlery together as he undoubtedly made something. He wasn't sure if Seonghwa was a good cook or not as he had never gone past a hi or hello to the male yet. 

Yeosang guessed that this was his time to man up and speak, but he just sat and listened to Taehyung warm up to the others, watching as Taehyung blubbered happily about his and Yoongi's first date. How they had met and how they both confessed — it was endearing to say the least. 

He could see the love in Taehyung's eyes: the fondness in Yoongi's and he, himself, wanted something as special and something as loving as what the duo in front of him had. He would settle for any loving person, but now he had kind of created a particular face in the body of someone he wanted to date. 

To kiss and hold hands with, watch the sunset and see shooting stars stream pass. To have his first kiss with, to lose his virginity too and get married to; have kids and raise a family together. 

And that face just so happened to be cooking in the kitchen right now. 

"So, how long have you all known Hwa?" Yoongi asked, interrupting his boyfriend's speech on how great love is and all that shit that Yeosang didn't really want to hear. And neither did San and Wooyoung apparently as they looked a little sad. 

Yeosang assumed it was because they both hadn't had the courage to confess to each other yet. 

"Not long: just over a week." Hongjoong said and Yeosang wasn't lying when he said that Hongjoong was almost like the spokesperson in his friend group. He literally _was_ and it was funny how _normal_ it had become between the seven. 

"Ahh," Taehyung said, nodding. "Too bad for you then; Seonghwa most likely hasn't warmed up to you all yet then." Taehyung stated. "Since, Hwa spent a lot of his time hiding from people and — _hmmpph ~"_

 _"_ Aaaaaand, that's enough speaking for you today, baby." Yoongi said, smiling a little at the seven before glaring daggers at Taehyung until he got the hint and his mouth formed into a cute _'o'._ Yoongi sighed. 

"Hiding from his parents, I mean." Taehyung said, nervously chuckling as Yoongi face-palmed. "Seonghwa was one rebellious kid." He added, awkwardly laughing still. Yeosang glanced at Jongho, who shrugged slightly. 

Yeosang decided to ignore the over friendly male and his weird words and strange information. 

"Hey, guys, so I cooked up some bacon and eggs and stuff, but I wasn't sure what everyone liked, so I added a few things as side dishes and the like." Seonghwa said, walking into the living room with plates filled to the brim with food. It all looked incredibly tasty and delicious. 

"Wow, Hwa, I forgot how _good_ your cooking skills were." Taehyung said with Yoongi nodding along in agreement while Seonghwa's cheeks flared up in embarrassment. 

"Thank you." He said, softly before perking up and running into the kitchen, only to return moments later with _more_ food, but this time it was sweet stuff instead of salty and savoury. 

Yeosang hadn't realised _how_ long Seonghwa had been in the kitchen and how long Taehyung had been talking until he saw the mass amount of food Seonghwa had cooked. 

Taehyung pulled his phone out of his pocket after it dinged and his face pulled down into a slight frown. 

"Your two brothers are here by the way." He stated before grabbing something from the plate and ripping a piece off with his teeth. Yoongi gave him a disgusted look as Seonghwa panicked and quickly got to his feet. 

"Are you kidding me, Tae? You couldn't have informed me sooner?" He demanded and Taehyung looked up at him in disbelief for a second. 

"I just _got_ the notification, Hwa. What do you mean _sooner?_ I'm not a mind reader of future seeing person like in the movies and shit." Taehyung said before digging back into his food as Yoongi chuckled. 

"Right, right ..." Seonghwa trailed off as someone banged on the door again and Yeosang sighed. 

"Don't they know he has a doorbell?" He muttered, annoyed and San and Wooyoung along with Mingi and Yunho burst into laughter at that. Seonghwa gave them a curious look before getting the door, hiding behind it as Jimin and Jinyoung burst in. Yeosang recognized them from last time. 

"Appa couldn't come for reasons known, Park Seonghwa." Jimin stated, curtly and Seonghwa sighed, shutting the door after the duo. 

"I made breakfast?" He offered, but Jimin glared at him and with one look, Seonghwa shut his mouth and scuttled to the couch, sitting down next to Taehyung, who laughed at his expense. 

"Shut it, Tae." Jimin growled at him then turned to Seonghwa, ignoring his best friend who continued to laugh, and raising his eyebrows. He placed his hands of his hips as Jinyoung went and sat down next to Yoongi, muttering a greeting before he, too, started to eat what Seonghwa had cooked. 

"Now, Park Seonghwa ~" Seonghwa groaned. 

"Can you not, hyung?" He asked and Jimin snorted. 

"Don't hyung me, Park Seonghwa." He said, coldly before glaring at Seonghwa again. "Tell me everything. And don't leave out a single detail or I'm forcing you to come back and live with Appa again." Jimin threatened and Seonghwa's eyes widened. 

Then he took a deep — _deep —_ breath and began to explain.


	5. V

Once Seonghwa was finished explaining, Jimin leaned back on the chair with a deep breath, one hand going to his temples. He rubbed the spot to massage his headache forming because it was just too much information in such a short amount of time. 

It also didn't help that he was dragged out of a day of fun with Jungkook because of a frantic call from Jinyoung. He had been panicking the whole entire drive to where Seonghwa lived, in constant fear of something ~ someone else attacking Seonghwa. 

"So, let me get this straight Seonghwa, you fought a man with a gun and then used _that same_ gun to shoot him in the head, effectively killing him?" Jimin asked and Seonghwa nodded. "Great, glad we're on the same page now," Jimin muttered. 

Jinyoung ate a piece of cake that was stuck to the top of his fork before pointing it at Seonghwa. "Don't fret on this, Hwa. I know it may seem like a big deal, but with the pressures on all of us to keep your secret safe; people are bound to find out and try and use you against Appa." Jinyoung said. 

Taehyung nodded as he snuggled into Yoongi. "Almost the same thing happened to Chim when we were younger. A strange man suddenly approached us and Jimin took him down like the badass he is." Taehyung stated with a smile, making Jimin wince at the bad reminder. 

"I think it's best if we forget about that," Jimin muttered, getting to his feet and wiping his hands on his jeans. "I-I'll go and get some drinks ..." He told everyone before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Yeosang was staring at a piece of dessert on the table when he phone dinged. He dug it out of his pocket and looked at the message, face paling. 

**Unknown:**

I know who you are.

I know you know Park Seonghwa. 

**Yeosang:**

I have no idea what you're talking about.

Leave me alone.

**Unknown:**

Funny. 

If you think I'm going to leave you alone after I know how valuable you are to Park Seonghwa. 

You're too precious to just let go. 

So, Kang Yeosang, tell me, where does Park Seonghwa live? 

**Yeosang:**

If you think I'm going to tell you that information, you're crazy. 

Scratch that, you ARE crazy. 

How do you know I won't call the police on you? 

**Unknown:**

Because if you do, everyone you care deeply for will die.

Including Park Seonghwa. 

**Yeosang:**

I'm still not telling you where he lives. 

Or anything about him. 

**Unknown:**

You will in time.

Yeosang tried to breathe through his nose as he put the phone back in his pocket. He tried to calm down when Jimin came back into the room, carrying more drinks then he thought possible. 

How much stuff did Seonghwa even have in that kitchen? 

"So," Jimin started, setting the drinks down onto the table before looking around with a grin. "I got a load of drinks ~ no alcohol though because most of you are minors: don't ask, I can tell," Jimin stated, stopping San as he opened his mouth to say something. 

Yeosang's knee was bobbing up and down as his eyes darted to Seonghwa. "Hey, can I use your toilet?" He whispered and Seonghwa looked at him and smiled ~ Yeosang wasn't sure how he came out alive. 

"Yeah, sure. It's down the hall. Take as long as you want; I know how you're feeling." Seonghwa said and Yeosang nodded, getting up. He sent Wooyoung a look and Wooyoung shook his head. Yeosang frowned before walking around the sofa and heading down the hall.

He entered the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. When everything fell silent and he could finally hear the thoughts in his head, he fell back onto the door. 

Why did everything have to be so complicated with his first-ever relationship ~ well, they weren't really in a relationship, but Yeosang had never felt this way about anyone before. This was the first time that someone was literally tugging at his heartstrings. 

And he was surprised to find that he didn't hate the way his heart seemed to have a mind of its own; speeding up at random times. The way heat would rush to his ears and cheeks; how Seonghwa's smile affected him more than he would care to admit. 

"Yeosang?" Someone knocked on the door and Yeosang forced himself upwards. 

"Yeah?" He asked and the person on the other side of the door chuckled. 

"Are you alright in there? You've been cooped up in the bathroom for over fifteen minutes already." Yeosang gasped when he finally registered the voice and he spun quickly, yanking the door open. He was met with Seonghwa's face. 

"I'm fine. Just ... I need to ..." He trailed off, slipping past Seonghwa and speedwalking to the living room. 

"Hey, wait!" Seonghwa exclaimed and Yeosang entered the living room, snatching the jacket he had taken off when he entered the apartment, off the sofa.

"Yeosang?" Wooyoung asked, quietly and Yeosang nodded, searching his pockets for his keys. He would never be able to get back into his apartment if he didn't have them and, well, his neighbour wasn't really a friendly person. 

"M'Fine, Woo," Yeosang said. "Just need to go; forgot to do some homework ... I, um ~ I-I'll see you later, okay?" He muttered, weaving around the couch and running to the door before opening and fleeing the apartment. He heard the door slam shut behind him. 

"Yeosang!" Wooyoung shouted at the closed door, eyebrows furrowing together. 

"Aren't you going to go after him?" San asked with a weird look on his face and Wooyoung narrowed his eyes. 

"No, he needs time to figure things out," Wooyoung stated and San looked away, his cheeks puffing out into a sad, dejected look.

"If only you'd gotten yourself together after the amount of time we've known each other," San whispered to himself, but Wooyoung heard and he lips pulled down at the corners. 

"What is that supposed to mean, San?" Wooyoung demanded, voice going icy as San merely shrugged, looking anywhere but at Wooyoung. He was worried that if he did, he would break and spill everything. 

"Nothing. You _clearly_ don't care enough to listen, so who am I even kidding?" He asked and Wooyoung's mouth fell open. 

"I _do_ care!" He shouted and got up, storming out of Seonghwa's apartment, slamming the door shut behind him as San's shoulders drooped. The rest of the room fell into an uncomfortable silence, San avoiding eye contact with anyone. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Seonghwa took a deep breath from where he stood on the railing, eyes slightly unfocused as he stared blankly at the gaping streets of Seoul and it's building and borders filled with bright colours. The neon colours kind of hurt his eyes, but he knew that complaining to himself now of all times would be a little insane for him to take in. 

He shook his head and forced his eyes to focus on the city and the tremendous sign that was like a moving picture; different titles from the news flashing across the rectangle piece of technology. He breathed in haggardly at the sight of a sentence; it made his blood run cold. 

_The Park heir flying in his own colours; Eomma says that youngest son is no longer living in their mansion and is occupied with his own devices. More information on this on the 3 o'clock news — stay tuned._

"What?" He whispered, hearing the snores from his two siblings behind him break through the silence that had amassed. Glancing back quickly, Seonghwa scanned their faces to make sure they were both comfy and okay before adverting his attention to the streets of Seoul again. 

He thought it was a pity that he had rarely gone outside to explore the cities limits and cultures that he had not seen going on in his own home. If he could go back in time, he would've definitely made sure to sneak out late at night and just stroll the streets of the town — take it in with wide-eyed awe.

A sudden shout advertised his attention back inside to where Jimin was tossing and turning, eyes squeezed tighter than they should've been during sleep. Seonghwa sent once last fleeting look to the skyline of Seoul before walking inside and sliding the glass door shut. He closed the mahogany curtains, the silk feeling making him close his eyes and hum in thought. 

Jimin whimpered from where he was laid across the couch and Seonghwa redirected his attention to Jimin, shaking his head once. He walked to Jimin and shook him away, watching the older blink up at him with groggy eyes. 

"Hyung, you were having another bad dream," Seonghwa whispered, so as not to wake up Jinyoung, who was curled into a ball on the armchair, head pressed against the puffy support.

"I — I was?" He muttered and seeing Seonghwa nod in worry, Jimin just laughed nervously, eyes unfocused and looking elsewhere. He couldn't seem to meet Seonghwa's piercing gaze. 

"Yeah, you were. Wanna talk about it?" Seonghwa asked and Jimin was silent for a moment. Then he shook his head, lowering it into his tiny hands, fingers rubbing against his temples. 

"I can't remember anything, Hwa," Jimin mumbled quietly and Seonghwa had to lean in slightly closer to hear the older. "But, if it comes back to me, Hwa, I'll tell you straight away, yeah?" He whispered, sensing his brother's distress. Seonghwa nodded. 

"Yeah — okay. Make sure you do though." Seonghwa said and watched as Jimin rolled his eyes. 

"Geez, okay, _Eomma_." He said exasperatedly. Seonghwa giggles into his hand at Jimin's face that had twisted into a slightly compromising position. He doesn't stop giggling until a minute passes and Jimin's sick of the teasing he's receiving.

"I love you, hyung. You know that right? You're never alone." Seonghwa whispered. Jimin stared at his hands. 

"I know. I love you too, Hwa." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeosang stared at Wooyoung, who was sitting across him on the sofa, feet tucked into himself. Whereas San liked to extend his feet and have some sort of body part touching someone else, Wooyoung was the complete opposite. Wooyoung distanced himself and curled into a tiny ball: unwilling for most to see his vulnerable side ~ especially if it was about anything San related whether it was showing San how hurt he was or for people seeing him be vulnerable because of his feelings towards San. 

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually, Woo." Yeosang mused, watching Wooyoung shift slightly under his stare. Just like San had done after Wooyoung had been drunk out of his mind and had taken a man home with him. A one-time hookup, Wooyoung would refer to them as — something to rid him of his feelings and thoughts towards San, even if it was just for one night. 

"After you left..." Yeosang listened intently after Wooyoung trailed off into silence. He noticed Wooyoung gulp and sighed. 

"You got into another argument, didn't you, Woo?" Yeosang asked and Wooyoung nodded. "You two have got to stop focusing on the negative sides of your relationship and yourselves. Wooyoung you're clingy, but so what? San likes it when you're clingy. San can sometimes be a brat when he's not near you, but so what? He wants to be near you ~" 

"He wants to be near me?" Wooyoung asking in disbelief and Yeosang almost pulled his hair out in frustration. 

"Yes, Woo, he wants to be near you. He also wants a lot of other things that you should really be asking about and for him to be telling you." Yeosang told him and Wooyoung smiled sheepishly. 

"It's easier asking you, Sangie," Wooyoung said. "Because I can ask you and there'd be no ' _why_?'. You know of my feelings towards San, so you would just understand what's going on in my head." Wooyoung pointed out. Yeosang closed his eyes. 

"I know," Yeosang said before his eyes slid open to glare at Wooyoung. Wooyoung shrunk back at the deadliness of it. "But, I also know that you need to stop having this stupid forsaken war inside yourself and actually open your damned eyes. Your Eomma gave them to you for a reason, so _use them._ " Yeosang deadpanned.

Wooyoung looked confused. "What do you mean?" He questioned, quietly and Yeosang almost laughed.

"That you should stop being blinded by your feelings, Woo. And I'm not talking about the beautiful butterfly kind you feel when you stare at San — I'm _talking about_ the kind of feeling that makes you degrade yourself. The kind that makes you say stupid shit that you _know_ isn't true. Like you not being good enough for San because he's out of your league? What you don't understand, Woo is that you two are fucking _perfect_ for each other and _obviously_ soulmates." Yeosang said and Wooyoung faltered.

"We're perfect for each other?" Wooyoung whispered, making Yeosang snort.

"That's the only thing you got out of that whole speech?" Yeosang demanded and Wooyoung shrugged, unable to hold back the smile spreading across his face.

"Sorry." He muttered. Yeosang waved the apology away. "But, you're right, Sangie ~"

"I'm _always_ right."

"Shut up. As I was saying; I'm going to go and apologise to him and after, I'll confess my feelings. If he doesn't feel the same then... then I'll be strong because I'm fucking Jung Wooyoung. I'll be okay." Wooyoung said, proudly and Yeosang giggled but cheered nevertheless.

"But, before you do, let's go and get some ice-cream because I'm hungry." Wooyoung screeched like a banshee and swung himself off the sofa from where he was folded in on himself before sprinting to the door and hurriedly shoving on his shoes.

"Let's go and get mint chocolate!" Wooyoung exclaimed and Yeosang winced at both the loud voice and the flavour of Wooyoung's favourite ice-cream. 

"I don't know why the fuck you think mint chocolate is delicious, Woo, but that's another serious discussion for a different day," Yeosang noted and Wooyoung stuck his tongue out at his best friend. 

"Whatever, Sangie, let's just go." Wooyoung sulked and Yeosang grinned, walking into the other room to retrieve his shoes and tug them on. He got his keys and they both walked out of Yeosang's apartment, heading towards the ice-cream shop just a block away from where Yeosang lived. "You know, I never noticed when I first came around, but you live pretty close to Seonghwa," Wooyoung stated and Yeosang laughed without humour. 

"If you mean living near a person that looks and has the aura of a sex demon then yeah, I'd say that living near Seonghwa is alright. However, I'm not in the mood to be discussing things that are related to Seonghwa right now because honestly, my brain and heart wouldn't be able to take it." Yeosang muttered and Wooyoung giggled.

"He _is_ like a sex demon. What do you call them?" Wooyoung asked then shook his head with a laugh. "You know if I wasn't so hopelessly in love with San, I'd be jumping on Seonghwa's bandwagon and satisfying myself into wonderland," Wooyoung said dreamily and Yeosang stared at him in disgust. 

"Did you seriously just say that, Woo? _Eww_." Yeosang grumbled and Wooyoung laughed at him. 

"It's not like you don't jerk off to the thought of how large his dick could be." Wooyoung pointed out and Yeosang blushed. Wooyoung cackled even louder at his face. "Oh my God, Sangie, you _have_!" He laughed and Yeosang shushed him. 

"It was _one_ time ~ I was stressed, alright?" Yeosang defended and Wooyoung's eyes softened, mouth opening to say something when a sharp noise brought their attention down the deserted street. It was night-time and Yeosang and Wooyoung were so close to the ice-cream shop. Their talking had increased the amount of time getting to the shop.

"Sangie, watch out!" Wooyoung cried before the male in question felt a pressing weight on the back of his head, his whole vision going black. He crumpled to the ground, a male dressed all in black, dragging him and chucking him into the back of a van. "Sangie ~" Wooyoung choked out as two pairs of hands wrapped around both of his biceps. They hauled him into the van and slammed the car door shut, locking them in. 

With one last fleeting glance to the street to see if anyone had seen them and getting the all-clear, the men climbed into the van. The doors shutting echoed around the street, the roar of the engine breaking the silence of the once deserted path.

With that, the van disappeared around the corner. 


	6. VI

Yeosang opened his eyes and blinked at the ceiling groggily. Everything seemed just a tad bit too bright and the colours just a tad bit too neon in his eyes; it was like waking up years after you had accepted death. Yeosang let his eyes blink again, readjusting to the lights of the ceiling: his whole world spinning in the small view he had of the place. 

Around his wrists and ankles, he felt a sharp, deep sensation pressing against the flesh of his joints, digging deep into his skin and no undoubtedly leaving marks. He whimpered against the tiny voice in his mind telling him to show no pain and tilted his head to look around the room. He had no absolute idea where the hell he was and if he was still in a room with the people who had kidnapped him.

He wondered if the guys had left him for dead meat before running off like cowards. He assumed that in reality, he hadn't cost as much as they had wanted and had discarded him off to the side like he was disgusting useless rubbish. Alone —

And then he remembered that he, in fact, hadn't been alone when he had gotten kidnapped and taken; Wooyoung had been by his side. His stubborn, idiotic best friend had been by his side to comfort him and help him get through the rest of the day. Yeosang felt all the feelings and memories swim back to him in a river of remembrance. 

Yeosang had forgotten that after Wooyoung and he had planned to stuff themselves with ice-cream, Wooyoung had been determined on confessing his feelings to San. Pure — maybe that wasn't the exact right word, but Yeosang was in a hysterical state of blubbering in his brain — sweet, San: he wouldn't know what had hit him when Wooyoung confessed. Yeosang hated a tiny part of him for ruining Wooyoung's and San's shot at ultimate happiness. 

After all, Yeosang had been the one to push them together in hopes of them confessing their love and now, he was the one standing in the way of the future. It was all his fault. 

"He's awake, Boss." Someone said and Yeosang squinted at the lean figure in the shadows, the outline of his body the only thing he was able to see. The room was basking in a soft light of yellow, but where the male was standing, the corner was dark and gloomy; perfect for him to hide his face. 

"Good, introduce him to his friend." Another voice said, harshly. Yeosang stared at the figure as it moved to the right, reaching out to flip a light switch. The whole room flooded with white light, illuminating the room and the content in it. As Yeosang blinked, his eyes focused on another body tied to the chairs; a guttural scream ripping from his throat. 

Wooyoung was laying on the chair, unconscious, body and face beat until he was bruised and bloody. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Seonghwa tried to focus on the task of making coffee, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he could feel a small sense of unease set in. It had spread in the recent hours of work until it was all the way through his blood and gnawing at his stomach. He stared at the cup in his hand before handing it over to the customer with a clipped smile.

"Here's your order. Come back soon." 

"Oh, I will." The lady winked and walked away, the cup firmly in her claw-nail hands. Seonghwa sighed and wiped the counter clean of dirt and the small coffee spillage that had happened moments ago. He couldn't believe that he had been living alone and away from his parents for almost a month. It was crazy if Seonghwa really pondered on it. 

He kind of wanted to go back home; at least a minor part of him wanted to retreat into hiding and not have to deal with the outside world again. Another part of him — a bigger part — wanted to stay and continue seeing Yeosang's face every day. Continue seeing Jongho's shy face when Hongjoong kissed him on the cheek every time he greeted him after work hours. Continue hearing San's cheeky remarks on how Seonghwa loved him and Wooyoung's snappy retorts. Continue seeing Yunho and Mingi flirt obviously to each other: not knowing the feelings they had for each other were mutual. 

"The usual." Seonghwa looked up at the familiar voice, seeing Hongjoong standing there with newly dyed blue hair. Seonghwa marvelled at the fact that Hongjoong could switch hair colours and still look as flawless as he did. 

"One usual coming up." Seonghwa smiled, the only real smile he had shown a customer today. Over the last week, Wooyoung and Yeosang hadn't shown up once and Seonghwa was getting kind of antsy in their absence. "Your hair looks nice." Seonghwa complimented as he started on Hongjoong's order of an iced frappuccino. 

Hongjoong hummed. "Wanted a change," Hongjoong said and Seonghwa nodded, banging a random machine that had started to make a funny noise. He had to do that often: it was getting so annoying that he was tempted to ask Jennie if he could restock the whole entire kitchen with the newest essentials. Seonghwa pursed his lips.

"Hongjoong..?" Seonghwa trailed off and waited for Hongjoong to grumble for him to continue. When he did get permission, he turned away so that Hongjoong couldn't see his face. "Have you heard from Yeosang and Wooyoung lately?" He asked, hearing Hongjoong shift behind him. 

"No," Hongjoong muttered. "Why?" He questioned and Seonghwa gulped, blinking down at the empty cup. 

"I just wondered because... well, normally San won't shut up about Wooyoung and I know they've had a fight, but I would've thought that by now they would've resolved it. I understand Wooyoung not wanting to come and see San, but the fact that they don't come and see you or Jongho? I think it's a bit strange and I'm... worried. Anxious even." Seonghwa admitted, quietly, making Hongjoong sigh. 

"Look, Seonghwa, I know that you're new here and wouldn't understand what happens between San and Wooyoung when they fight, but Wooyoung's fine. Honestly, he is. So is Yeosang. Whenever San and Wooyoung get into an argument, they usually forget it really quickly, but this time it's different. San overstepped a line between the two of them and you know how complicated their relationship is — it's going to take way more time to bond again." Hongjoong explained and Seonghwa frowned as he finished Hongjoong's drink. 

"I understand that, Joong," Seonghwa said, turning and handing the drink to the shorter male. "But, it just doesn't add up. Yeosang would've been here to see how San's doing — I know I've known you only a month, but I've sat back all my life and silently watched people's dynamics and I know that Yeosang isn't the type of person to give up on someone just because their best friend had a fight with them. Yeosang is the type of person who checks up on both of them and asks if they're both okay." Seonghwa muttered. Hongjoong took the drink after a best of hesitancy. 

"I know, _I know_ , that I have no right to be saying I know all of you when I really don't, but Yeosang... Yeosang's kind of like me. He doesn't give up on someone so easily." Seonghwa said, watching Hongjoong look up at him in thought. He could see Hongjoong's eyes sparkle in the way they did when he was thinking through something big and ludicrous. "All I'm asking you, though, is to call or text them both, maybe even pop in for a surprise visit. Just check if they're okay and well because if you all think they need space: it might actually be the exact opposite." Seonghwa said. 

"I'll check," Hongjoong promised before waving to Seonghwa and walking through the door to Jongho's workplace. After a moment, San strutted out, shoulders drooping more than Seonghwa thought was possible for a human being. 

"Hey, Seonghwa," San grumbled, leaning onto the counter while Seonghwa scrubbed the worktop again and started cleaning the machines. He had noticed that they had started to get dirty and now, he was even more tempted to ask Jennie if he could buy new equipment. 

"Sannie." Seonghwa cooed, reaching across the counter and ruffling the boy's hair. "Listen, San, I know you're worried about Wooyoung and I'm equally worried about Yeosang. So, all I ask of you is to explain to me what happens between Wooyoung and you when you fight." Seonghwa said and San looked at Seonghwa in shock. The boy had shifted from Eomma to Appa real quick. 

"E-Er..." San stuttered before sighed and slumping downwards. "Woo and I always fight about something petty when we do argue. B-But, it's never been like this! He hasn't ignored me for this long; he won't answer my texts or calls — he won't even read them!" San cried and Seonghwa frowned.

He had a feeling he knew what had happened and if he was right, he couldn't risk people around him knowing his identity. He had a feeling that Wooyoung and Yeosang already knew who he was though, so he figured that he would have to tell the whole entire friend group too; including San.

"San, we're going to get him back, okay?" Seonghwa muttered and San blinked at him. 

"Back? He hasn't gone anywhere!" San exclaimed and Seonghwa shushed him, whispering for him to be quiet. San obeyed silently with a quivering pout and sad eyes. "Just be quiet and I'll go and ask Jennie for the rest of the day off," Seonghwa said, taking off his apron. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Minutes later, Seonghwa and San exited the shop and made their way over to Seonghwa's apartment, Seonghwa shoving the door open after he had unlocked the door. San stared at him as he did, eyes confused and questioning.

"San, I'll explain everything," Seonghwa promised, causing Jimin to look up at him from where he was sitting on the couch, leaning on Jungkook. Jungkook had come back with his friends and they were staying at Taehyung's place. Seonghwa was a little relieved to see Jungkook and Jimin sitting there.

"Explain what, Hwa?" Jimin asked and Seonghwa shut the door with a whispered curse. 

"Wooyoung and Yeosang have been kidnapped and the people who did it, are looking for me," Seonghwa said and San gaped at him while Jimin sighed. 

"I knew this would happen sooner or later," Jimin muttered, getting to his feet and looking at Jungkook. "Baby, call Namjoon and tell him the gang need to get here fast and bring their gear. Tell him it's an emergency." He said and Jungkook nodded, disappearing out into the hallway, phone clutched in his hands. Jimin turned back to the duo.

"We'll get them back and to you unharmed." Jimin smiled softly and dragged them into the living room, forcing them to sit down. Seonghwa sat, trying to digest what Jimin had said to Jungkook. 

"You're in a gang?" Seonghwa asked, quietly and Jimin glanced at him as Jungkook strolled back into the room, whispering something in Jimin's ear, making the latter nod. 

"Yes, Hwa. I am; I wanted to hide it from you for as long as possible and protect you, but now, I know that that was a huge mistake. I should've trained you and taught you how to protect yourself and your friends. I should've for seen this, but I didn't and now your friends are in danger: just like you are." Jimin explained and Jungkook shook his head.

"Babe, this isn't your fault." Jungkoom murmured and Jimin nodded. 

"Your right. It's the bastard that took Hwa's friends fault and we're going to kill every last one of them." Jimin said, getting to his feet and retreating into the guest room to retrieve something. Seonghwa stared after him while Jungkook chuckled to himself. 

"Your brother can get in over his head sometimes," Jungkook said and Seonghwa nodded in agreement. "That's one of the reasons why I fell in love with him; he was strong and agile, far more capable than he looked. He dived headfirst into something if it included what he loved and now is nothing different. He's fighting so hard because people you love are captured, Seonghwa, not because he cares for them — because he cares for you." Jungkook said with a smile. Seonghwa blinked. 

"But, I... he didn't tell me," Seonghwa whispered, watching Jungkook's face become soft with warmth. 

"Would you have?" Jungkook asked. "You still haven't told your secret to your friends and the reason you are now is that you're being forced into it by bad people. Just like Jiminie is. He didn't want to tell you this as much as you didn't want to tell handsome over there." Jungkook explained, referring to San who was sat huddled in the corner of the couch with his head buried in his hands. "Seonghwa, your brother is protecting you and has been for most of his life. 

Do you know what people would do when they find out that Park Jimin is in a gang? What people would do when they find out that their enemy in a rival gang actually had a brother incapable of using self-defence? Even Jinyoung knows how to fight and use a gun, but you don't, Hwa. Jimin has helped you start anew with nothing to hold you back when he decided to hide all this gang stuff from you." Jungkook said, quietly. "And in my experience, Jiminie made the correct choice," Jungkook said. Before Seonghwa could question Jungkook more on it, Jimin walked back into the room. 

Seonghwa's mouth dropped open at what Jimin was wearing; black ripped jeans and a black sparkly t-shirt. Over that, he had thrown on a black leather jacket and some dark sunglasses. His hair was slicked back, showing off his forehead. Just under his t-shirt, Seonghwa could see the tip of a tattoo poking out, the whole thing looked like it was just black and white. 

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," Seonghwa said and Jimin chuckled, walking towards one of his suitcases that he had brought — the one he had asked Seonghwa to never ever look in — and inlocked it. San was now looking up and observing what Jimin was doing silently, his gaze curious. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me, little one," Jimin said and smiled at the contents inside the suitcase. Seonghwa shuffled forward to get a look and gulped; inside was a load of knives, ranging in size and type, and three guns along with some devices that Seonghwa couldn't recognise. Jimin shared a glance with Jungkook, who nodded with a small smile. 

Seonghwa watched as Jimin grabbed two knives and slid them into his black boots — Seonghwa hadn't even noticed the holsters. He thought that it was useful for hiding his weapons from enemies and rival gangs. Jimin picked up two more knives and slid them into his jacket. He grabbed both of the guns and slid them into the holsters he had on his jeans before straightening up and smiling at Seonghwa. 

"I'll go get ready," Jungkook said, getting to his feet and kissing Jimin on the cheek. He retreated into the bedroom with a shout. "The gang will be here in a minute, make sure the other kid won't faint." Even from the living room, they could hear Jungkook laughing to himself. Jimin rolled his eyes as San got up and edged towards the suitcase, grabbing a knife and examining it. 

"You bring these everywhere?" San asked, quietly and Jimin hummed in affirmation. San got to his feet with a chuckle. 

"Look, kid, be careful with that; you don't know how to use it," Jimin said and San looked up with a smirk; his eyes had taken on a crazy light that made Seonghwa speechless. San twiddled the knife between his hands, it travelled throughout his hand before he chucked it in the air and caught it. 

"Oh, you think I don't?" He asked then threw it: the blade flying through the air and heading right towards Jimin. It sailed right past Jimin's head, the blade nicking his ear and burying itself right in the wooden arch leading to the hallway. Jimin froze. 

"San..." Seonghwa whispered, staring at the boy in shock as he slipped past Jimin and yanked out the knife, staring down at it with something unreadable in his eyes. 

"You're not the only who knows someone in a gang," San said. "Just like you're not the only one who has secrets in the group. No one knows that my brother is the leader of a gang; I'm the person who has to take the leader position if something happens to him." San explained, looking up at Seonghwa with a sad smile. "I wanted to keep this from Wooyoung and everyone else because who would want a guy from a gang that would only bring bad luck?" San asked. 

Seonghwa sighed. "It's not like, San. I've only been here for a month and I can tell that the group will only be kind towards you. They would understand and support what you decide to do." Seonghwa said and San eyed him with doubt. 

"I don't want to interrupt this soft moment between you two, but I would love to know who your brother is," Jungkook said from the doorway, making San chuckle, spinning the dagger in his hands like he was twirling a pen.

"Choi Seungcheol," San said. Jimin gasped. "Leader of the gang called Seventeen." San continued with a tight smile. "If anything, I never wanted to be leader, but Cheol-hyung insisted, but I have a feeling that he's going to give the position to Jeonghan-hyung." San mused while Jungkook blinked. 

"Seungcheol? As in Gyu's leader?" Jungkook asked, turning to Jimin, who nodded. "Oh, well, this is great; we could call Seventeen and ask for a favour!" Jungkook said then he looked at San with a grin. "It could help Wooyoung and Yeosang."

"Fine. I'll call him." 


	7. VII

There was a knock on the door after two minutes of silence. San had already called Seungcheol and the man was driving to Seonghwa's apartment with Jeonghan — his fiancé — Mingyu, Minghao and Jihoon. It was a no brainer to bring Mingyu along because Jungkook had shouted a 'say hello to Gyu for me' which Mingyu had heard and had suddenly volunteered to come along. 

Since Seventeen had thirteen members, Jimin thought that it'd be too suspicious for all thirteen members to pile into Seonghwa's apartment, so they had decided to meet someplace else. This place that they were all meeting at was somewhere anonymous and somewhere you'd only find if you were actually looking. Seonghwa was surprised that San's brother could even know about a place like that, but then he realised the Seungcheol was in a gang and almost face palmed; of course, Seungcheol would know about a shady place in town. Seonghwa was just happy that San seemed to have no idea about where the place was.

"Alright, so as you were previously informed moments ago, two people named Jung Wooyoung and Kang Yeosang have gotten kidnapped and it seems to be because of our dearest Seonghwa over here." Jimin pointed Seonghwa out from inside his apartment and the addressed male squirmed slightly at all the attention he was receiving. As he was home schooled and didn't go out often, he hadn't gotten a taste on what the stares of others could actually feel like. And with one shudder, he decided that he hated it - it made him feel itchy all over like bugs were crawling over his silky smooth skin. It was very unpleasant. 

“This means that these men that have kidnapped Kang Yeosang and Jung Wooyoung are not to be underestimated; they will use any force necessary to deal with things and get their slimy hands on what they want. Beating a kid to death is not something they'd shudder away from, so we need a medical member on the scene immediately.” Jungkook explained, reaching forward and laying down the lines on what was going on. Seonghwa thought that all of what the duo was saying was simply going in one ear and out the other. “Seungcheol, did you get the two files I asked for?” Jungkook asked and Seungcheol nodded, reaching into a bag and pulling out two burgundy files, handing them to Jungkook. 

“The two normally went to Illusion parlour often, which is most likely where they got kidnapped seeing as it was a frequent place they visited. I think it’s highly likely that Jung Wooyoung was just simply at the wrong place at the wrong time — their target was Kang Yeosang from the beginning.” Jimin realised, reading from the file Jungkook handed him, eyebrows raising further up his smooth forehead. “Kang Yeosang was the target of this whole kidnapping, but Jung Wooyoung just happened to be unnecessary baggage they had to take along with them; they had no choice.” Jimin said, slapping the file onto the table in front of them, eyes filled with anger: Jimin loved kids and even though he had never personally gotten to know the duo, they were still like long lost friends Jimin had never had the pleasure to meet. He was just so angry, wondering why on earth someone would do such a thing to anyone, let alone a child.

“Jung Wooyoung was unnecessary baggage.” Jungkook murmured, face twisting into a thoughtful look before he dug through Wooyoung's file. “Jung Wooyoung wasn’t supposed to be kidnapped along with Kang Yeosang, so what if they used that to their advantage? His parents own a farm land just East of Seoul, not very far from where Illusion parlour is, so what if that is where they’re keeping them? In Jung Wooyoung's hidden residency?” Jungkook suggested and Jimin bit his lower lip in thought. Seungcheol seemed to agree with Jungkook, nodding to himself. 

“That’s plausible. Where else would they hide them and ensure they can inflict whatever damage they wanted?” Seungcheol pointed out and Jimin seemed to finally come to an agreement with the others, nodding. 

“Fine, but Seonghwa's staying right here.” Jimin said and turned to stare intensely at Seonghwa, but it seemed as though the latter wasn’t going to let up that easily for he glared right back. 

“I’m coming with you, hyung, because in the end, this is completely my fault. You’re right that I should’ve never moved out of Appa's house and you’re right to think that I cannot make my own decisions without harming at least one poor innocent soul.” Seonghwa gushed, fists clenching so hard his knuckles began to throb with a dull ache. “But, you know what, I’m taking responsibility for fucks sake: I want to help get Wooyoung and Yeosang back and have them see my face to show that I didn’t abandon them when I was the one who got them into this goddamn mess in the first place!” Seonghwa exclaimed and Jimin's face softened. 

“Fine,” Jimin finally snapped. “Fine, you can come along, but if you even think about leaving mine nor Jungkook's sight, I am shoving my gun so far up your ass, you’ll be coughing bullets up for weeks.” Jimin growled, snatching his knife off the table from where San had placed it down and stalking out of the room. Jungkook smiled at him, watching the others file out after Jimin and then he turned to Seonghwa, who was standing in front of San, almost protectively. 

“See? He cares for you.” Jungkook said and Seonghwa felt himself nod before he followed after Jungkook as he left the room, letting San cling to his arm and grasp his hand in his own. He quickly locked the door and they rushed after the group of males all clad in black, like it was in the movies, but somehow, eerily so, it was so much more hopeless and scary than anything his mind could conjure up. 

“San isn’t coming along.” Seungcheol said, starting up the car as soon as everyone was safety seated inside the van, doors closed and everything. Just because they were in gangs, didn’t mean they didn’t do up their seat belts. San’s head snapped to Seungcheol, eyes widening, but before he could answer, Seungcheol began to explain. “I have a feeling that Wooyoung is worse for wear right now and you seeing him isn’t going to be something pleasant. Instead, of you going through that, I asked Soonyoung, Seokmin and Seungkwan to call your friends and get them to meet up in that special location. You, Sannie, are going to explain everything that is happening and keep them calm.” Seungcheol told the younger, who seemed to relax against Seonghwa’s side, nodding silently to himself. 

“Alright.” San whispered and closed his eyes; Seonghwa thought that San should get some rest, but seeing as they were close to their destination already, Seonghwa figured that sleep was pretty much useless anyways. 

When they pulled into a building, the gates opened already, Seungcheol stopped the car and San's eyes slid open. “We’re going to get Wooyoung and Yeosang back to you guys, safely and whatever wounds Wooyoung or Yeosang have will heal and we’ll make sure of it.” Seungcheol said and turned around just slightly in his seat to stare at San's face, which looked like a helpless cat. 

“Okay, hyung, just ... bring them back to us please.” San said, which seemed like a cue for him to leave as he clambered out of the car and made his way to where Seonghwa could see a group of people huddled together, a bright blue head of hair sticking out. When they saw San, they rushed forward to give him a hug, bundling him up in their arms. Seungcheol smiled a little and started the car up again, driving them out of the building and towards Wooyoung’s farm land, another black van following after them. 

“We go straight in, no holding back. They’ll either see or hear us coming and I guarantee after that, we won’t have much time to help Wooyoung and Yeosang from the worst happening.” Seungcheol said. Jimin twirled a knife around his fingers, humming to himself as the buildings parted into long plains of grassy land and nature seemed to bloom everywhere your eyes looked. Seonghwa leaned backwards and stared out the window, only half listening to what they were saying because Seonghwa was sure Jimin would kick his ass if he didn’t. 

“Wooyoung’s probably got the worse of the damage.” Jimin stated, making Seonghwa glance at him out of the corner of his eye, Jimin was frowning to himself, staring down at the spinning knife in his hands. “Yeosang was the target, so they would’ve ensured that little to none of the harm came to him in case they wanted to use him as a bargain or negotiation, but Wooyoung wasn’t planned which means that they probably think that they can do whatever they want to him.” Jimin pointed out and Jungkook pursed his lips. 

“That kids going to be scarred for life.” Jungkook said, making Jimin nod and Seonghwa to release a tiny pained noise of acknowledgement at the fact that Wooyoung was going to be scarred because of him; all because he hadn’t thought before he acted and now people were in danger because of him. It was vastly tiring; it felt like they were going around in circles. 

“Of course, but time heals all, plus, Sannie will help him recover; he’s been in love with him longer than he’s been able to walk.” Seungcheol chuckled, pulling into a long stretch of land, with the farm house just a few feet away. Seonghwa had to scramble after everyone when they all unbuckled their belts and hopped out of the car, immediately rushing towards the farm to find Wooyoung and Yeosang. Jimin was the first one to enter the farm, kicking the door open and the rusty bolt shattered, the door slamming open. Immediately Seonghwa noticed two figures tied to separate chairs, legs and feet bound.

“Oh, thank god, help us please!” Yeosang cried, thrashing around in his chair and Seonghwa was about to rush towards him when Jimin held out an arm and stopped him from advancing onto Yeosang and helping him. Jimin sniffed the air and inclined his head to the side, eyes flickering around the limited space. 

“There’s no one here.” Jimin suddenly said, straightening upwards and Seonghwa ran to Yeosang and threw himself onto the floor, undoing the restraints around Yeosang's ankles and then moving onto his wrists that were bound. As soon as Yeosang was free, he rushed to get upwards and run to Wooyoung, but his legs gave up halfway through, Seonghwa just managing to catch him before he could smash his face into the ground.

“Careful. You’re going to hurt yourself.” Seonghwa murmured, but Yeosang ignored him, shoving him away lightly and Seonghwa stumbled backwards, catching himself and watching as Yeosang made his way to the other male tied to the chair. Yeosang stumbled and hit the floor with his body, crawling to Wooyoung and his hands made quick work of untying Wooyoung from the chair, Wooyoung's slumped form stirring from unconsciousness. 

“S-Sannie?” Wooyoung croaked and Yeosang tried to pull himself upwards, just managing to get into a crouch position. He stared at Wooyoung, tears streaming down his cheeks in streams. 

“No, Woo, it’s Yeosang. San’s coming, Woo, he’ll be with you soon.” Yeosang assured and Wooyoung smiled dazedly to himself, head lilting to the side, until it was lying on his shoulder, eyes closed.

“He is? Hmm, Sannie's always been kind to me. Do you think he'd give me cuddles?” Wooyoung hiccupped in pain and Yeosang nodded, reaching for Wooyoung's hand and squeezing it gently to reassure Wooyoung that he was still there. “Sangie? I can’t feel anything. I can’t feel my arms or my legs. I ... I can’t feel anything.” Wooyoung breathed and Yeosang barely contained the sob rising from his throat and Wooyoung exhaled loudly, tears falling from the corners of his brown orbs. 

“It's ... you’re going to be alright, Wooyoung.” Yeosang said and scrambled back, catching himself on his elbows when Seungcheol took steps forward and gently scooped Wooyoung into his strong arms. “Hey, wait!” Yeosang snapped, reaching forward and trying to grab onto Seungcheol's ankles, clawing at the males’ flesh, but he was too far away. 

“Wooyoung? Can you hear me?” Wooyoung made a sound of acknowledgement, a croaky hissed sound that had Seonghwa wincing in sympathy. Seungcheol glanced down at Wooyoung's battered, bloody face. “I’m San's older brother, I think you know me as Cheol?” Seungcheol said and Wooyoung giggled, as if he was on a high, one that continued happening despite millions of little distractions. 

“You’re Sannie's hyung.” Wooyoung said quietly before his eyes shut and Seungcheol started speeding up, heading towards the black van that had been following them from behind before, the doors immediately slamming open. Seonghwa took note of all the medical supplies and he calmed down, walking to where Yeosang was frozen on the floor, eyes flashing dangerously.

“Yeosang.” Seonghwa whispered, before gently grabbing him by the arms and helping him towards the same medical van. It seemed like Yeosang had nothing on him except some bruises on his face and wrist and ankles; it seemed as though Jimin had been right in his assumption of Wooyoung getting all the force. Seonghwa helped Yeosang to the edge of the van and watched as Yeosang stared at Wooyoung's form, half delirious with pain and half delirious with exhaustion. It seemed like it was only the strength in Yeosang’s knees that was failing him at the current time. 

“He's not okay, is he?” Yeosang asked, quietly and looked to Seonghwa, searching for an answer to his questions. When Seonghwa stared down at him, finally shaking his head, Yeosang breathed out a deep exhale of oxygen before burying his face in Seonghwa’s shoulder. 

“He's not doing okay now, but he’ll be fine soon, Yeosang. He’ll heal like everyone does and we’ll be here for him. He has you and Sannie and the others; he’ll be alright.” Seonghwa assured and grabbed Yeosang around the waist before lifting him up into the van and letting a male with almost white hair take him in his arms carefully. Yeosang turned to look at him and Seonghwa smiled warmly before taking a step back and then turning, walking towards where Jungkook and Jimin was standing, Seungcheol having left Wooyoung to the care of the medics. 

“There was no one here when we got here as if they knew we were coming which makes no sense, unless ...” Jimin trailed off and Seonghwa joined the circle, eyebrows raising up his forehead. 

“Unless this is what they planned in the first place?” Seonghwa inquired and Jungkook shook his head, glancing at Seungcheol. 

“Jimin means that he thinks there’s an inside job.” Jungkook said and looked to see Seungcheol's reaction, who just stared into the distance with a thoughtful look on his face, wind brushing his hair back. 

“I think I know who the mole is, but I want to analyse him more closely. If there is a mole in my gang, then I want to find out who he is and how much information he's got and why he did it; you have to remember that it’s not just your friend that’s in danger, it’s my whole gang and family too.” Seungcheol told them, finally averting his gaze to Jimin and Jungkook, staring them down, watching them stare right back, eyes understanding.

“Alright. But if you don’t have that mole figured out by the end of the month, then you need to confront your gang about it.” Jimin said, fingers flexing against his side and Jungkook reached for his hand, squeezing them in his own ones, the size difference palpable. Seonghwa watched them before glancing back at Yeosang, who was now sitting on the edge of the van, staring right at him, an unreadable look on his face, a part of his wrist bandaged up. 

“We better go back to Sannie and his friends. They’d be worried about their friends and well, San's filling them in on everything except who Seonghwa is because he doesn’t actually know himself and he knows what secrets to share and what to conceal.” Seungcheol stated and turned around, strutting to the van that wasn’t an almost medical bay and climbing inside, kissing his fiancé, Jeonghan, on the cheek as a simple greeting. 

“Alright, well, Seonghwa, you can go along with Wooyoung and Yeosang if you wish.” Jimin said and Seonghwa pulled Jimin into a hug, hands shaking and Jimin seemed to notice this, embracing him tighter and rocking them back and forward. After a moment of each other’s warmth, Jimin pulled backwards and smoothed Seonghwa's hair back, staring fondly at the younger. “No matter what you think, Hwa, this isn’t your fault.” Jimin murmured and Seonghwa nodded, letting himself be babies for a minute before being sent off his own way. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Seonghwa smiled and Jimin made sure to do the same, nudging him with his elbow towards the path of the medical van. Seonghwa made a show of walking back to the van and shaking head, waving his fists at Jimin's figure and watching as Jimin giggled to himself, delirious with happiness and adrenaline from getting Wooyoung and Yeosang back alive. Seonghwa walked to Yeosang and sat down next to the male, glancing at him to see Yeosang already watching him closely. 

“You seem close.” Yeosang stated, dryly and Seonghwa nodded. With a hum, Yeosang used his arms to push himself upwards and walked further into the van, to the place where the seats were residing and crossed his arms, averting his gaze to watching Wooyoung get bandaged up instead of staring at Seonghwa and his stupidly perfect face. Seonghwa sighed and picked himself up off the edge of the van and instead inside the van, in the very corner and curling upwards, knees to his chest. 

“Hello, you must be Seonghwa!” A cheery voice said and Seonghwa looked up to see a male who had been previously watching Wooyoung get bandaged up, standing in front of him and holding out a hand. Seonghwa reached forward and shook his head, fully well knowing that Yeosang and the others in the van could hear their conversation. 

“How do you know me?” Seonghwa asked and the tall male giggled and sat down next to Seonghwa with much difficulty, folding his long legs underneath him in a messy pile of limbs, or at least that’s what it looked like to Seonghwa.

“Well, I’m Kim Mingyu; I’m friends with Jeon Jungkook, who’s utterly head over heels for your brother. Jungkook talks about you a lot, most of it whining to me about how if he had met Jimin earlier, he would’ve helped raise you because of the way you were brought up. I heard you never left the house once because of your parents.” Mingyu explained and tilted his head to the side in question and Seonghwa shifted uneasily before staring at the opposite wall. 

“The first time I left my parents in my teenage years was the time I moved here and even then, I was constantly watched over. This is the only freedom I’ve ever gotten in my whole entire life.” Seonghwa explained and Mingyu nodded sadly, eyes filled with sympathy.

“Jungkook said that you were the only one that ever got treated like that. They were so protective to the point that you couldn’t even go to a normal school — wait, did you go to a school ever, I can’t remember.” Mingyu interrupted himself, scratching the back of his head, lost. Seonghwa sighed and pursed his lips together. 

“I never went to school, we were so rich my tutors were higher in IQ than everyone in the whole entire school, so there were no worries. I admit, it was ... so fucking lonely. I was always the only one in the house and my ... my Appa was the only one that came to see me and sing to me for my ...” Seonghwa trailed off and Mingyu chuckled.

“Insomnia?” Mingyu asked and Seonghwa forced a jerky nod in response, seeing Mingyu flash a toothy smile as though he was a canine. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Jihoon and Seungcheol have insomnia too.” Mingyu said and Seonghwa opened his mouth to speak. 

“But my Eomma ~” Suddenly Jimin was materialising next to him, glaring at Seonghwa, who jumped in surprise. 

“Oh, seriously, Hwa, fuck what that woman says. Appa was two parents in one whilst that woman was off fucking any man, she could get her hands on, I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the reason all her expenses were declining.” Jimin spat. “She never came to your birthdays, never came home and when she did, she was passed out drunk or bat shit crazy, shouting at me and Jimin or trying to make a hit on you ~”

“You didn’t tell me this.” Seonghwa breathed and Jimin stilled. 

“You weren’t supposed to find out. Appa thought that you should see Eomma the way you saw her, because you’re the youngest and will take it the hardest. Appa loves you so much, Hwa, he’s willing to hide his hurt and hide the marks on himself Eomma inflicts damage upon when drunk because he doesn’t want you in the way of danger. Just because we’re rich, doesn’t mean we’re perfect.” Jimin told Seonghwa, who felt himself nod against his better self. 

“I know.” Seonghwa said and then Jungkook was beside Jimin, leaning forward to kiss Seonghwa on the temple.

“Love you, Hwa.” Jungkook murmured and then he was dragging Jimin away, who was blowing flying kisses at him, and they disappeared into the other van. The whitish haired male Seonghwa had entrusted Yeosang with got up and closed the door, glancing around the empty space for extra message before slamming the metal door shut. Wooyoung looked so much healthier, being hooked up to an IV, liquid being pumped into him slowly and it seemed as though he was slowly regaining his normal colour once again. He stirred once more, blinking at the ceiling, Yeosang by his side in seconds and squeezing his hand gently, kneeling next to the compactable bed folded into the wall.

“We’re setting off.” Mingyu said, clapping excitedly to himself and Seonghwa barely glanced his way, stomach gnawing a dark pit in his stomach. Maybe it was the anxiety about what was to come, or maybe it was the empty feeling he got when thinking about his Eomma: he had no idea which one it was though.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammatical errors or spelling mistakes that you find cause I know there's some in there somewhere. <3


End file.
